Eyes For Jupiter
by seiyaferret
Summary: This is a story about Makoto, friendship and love. Chapter 16 is up after a long hiatus! Chapter 17 is UP! What did they find out!
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Sailor Moon, much to my disappointment.  Read, enjoy, review.  

**Eyes For Jupiter**.  Chapter 1

By _Seiyaferret_

Hi.  My name is Kino Makoto, and this is my story.   I am a seventeen year old high school junior.  For the most part, my life is pretty good now.  I have great friends, school is going well and I live in a great apartment.  Yet despite all this I still yearn for something more.  All of my girlfriends have a special someone in their lives.  Now don't get me wrong, I am not jealous of Usagi, Rei, Minako or Ami.  I am just jealous of what they have.  Love.  I know that they love me, and I love them as well, but that's a totally different kind of love.  I am searching, no wanting, yearning for that special someone in my life.  

At one time I thought that I found him.  Actually, he was wonderful.  He was always there to pick up the pieces after another boyfriend dumped me.  But I grew to love him like a brother, as I knew he loved me as a sister.  He is still in my heart, but I want more.  Need more.  

Ever since my parents were killed, I have been on my own.  At first I was shuffled from one foster home to another.  Acting out.  Battling the loneliness of losing my parents.  I didn't want their pity.  That's what I always saw in their eyes.  I thought I didn't want anyone else to love me either.  That's why I fought for my independence.  If I was on my own I could not get hurt anymore.  I could build a wall around my heart, forever blocking it from hurt again.  I just wanted to be left alone.  I was doing just fine on my own too.  That's what I thought anyway.

So, here I am on a Friday night all alone.  Oh, I was invited to go out with the gang, but I refused knowing that eventually I would get ignored.  I scanned my puny collection of DVD's to see if there was anything I was in the mood to watch.  Most I have watches at least a half dozen times.  "Well, I guess I'll just go to the video store and rent something," I said to my potted plant.

I grabbed my keys and my purse and headed out.  I left my apartment complex and turned north towards the video store.  As I plodded along, my mind began to wander.  Thinking about some of my old boyfriends and my best friends and their boyfriends.  I wasn't really paying much attention to where I was going, as my feet knew the path rather well.  All of the sudden I ran into something, or rather someone.  We collided so awkwardly, that I grabbed for the nearest thing to keep from falling, which was an arm.  Startled out of my musings, I looked at what I ran into and found a very broad, obviously masculine chest.  

It was then that I heard his voice.  "I'm sorry Miss.  I should have been watching where I was going."

I gasped at the deep sultry sound and didn't respond to his statement.  Obviously concerned, he asked, "Are you OK?"

Slowly my eyes rose.  I had to force myself to look up past his lips to get to his eyes.  When I did finally manage to look into his eyes, I was instantly breathless.  He had the most amazing eyes I had ever seen.  They were a soft green, almost to the point of being grey.  On the surface, they were filled with concern, but as I looked deeper into them, I saw an overwhelming sadness in them.

"Miss?  Are you all right?"

I shook my head and managed to stutter out what I hoped was a, yes I'm fine answer.  He nodded and gave me a smile that didn't quite reach his eyes.  "Again, I'm sorry."  He turned to leave and I saw his mask slip ever so slightly to reveal his pain.

"Wait!" I found myself saying.  "I don't mind listening if you need someone to talk to."  What has gotten into me?  I have never in my life done something like this.  Ok, well, usually I just fawn and drool over guys that reminded me of an ex-boyfriend.  But him…there is nothing remotely familiar about him.  Not his pale hair, not his face and most definitely not his spectacular eyes.

He let out a sigh.  "I don't want to bother you my problems.  I didn't even mean to come out here."  

"Hey, Let's just go and get a cup of coffee.  My treat.  If you want to talk I'll listen, or I can also be a real good sparring partner at the dojo just down the street.  I mean, if you don't have anything pressing to do," I said.

He let out a small chuckle and his eyes seemed to brighten just a bit.  "You know a cup of coffee is sounding real good right now."


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own Sailor Moon, much to my disappointment.  Read, enjoy, review.  

**Eyes For Jupiter**  Chapter 2

By: _Seiyaferret_

My heart was beating a thousand times a minute.  I can't believe he accepted.  Heck, I still can't believe what I did.  I just asked a guy I don't even know to go get a cup of coffee.  He could be a serial killer for all I know.  But I don't really care as long as I can look into his eyes some more.

"So, um, do you know where we can get a good cup of coffee?" he asked.  

"Yea.  I know this great little place.  It is kinda small and dingy, but the coffee is good and it is not very busy," I replied and turned around.  "It's this way."  I pointed to the direction I came from.

He nodded and took up a pace to match mine.  "Oh, by the way, my name is Kino Makoto."

"I'm Rein North."

"It's nice to meet you."  We both blurted out at the same time.  I laughed and put my hand behind my head.  He smiled.  Oh, what a wonderful smile.  Some how I know he hasn't done that much lately.

For a few more minutes we walked along in an awkward silence.  Then to my relief, the coffee house appeared just ahead to the right.  "Here's the place."  Like a gentleman, he opened the door and we entered the little rundown, but clean, all night coffee house.  

Once inside I spied a small table in the back corner and lead him to it.  We sat down and a waitress came to take our order.  "Two cups of coffee please," I ordered.  "I hope that's all right with you?" I questioned Rein.  "Oh, sure, that's just fine."

The waitress left and quickly came back with two cups and a pot of coffee.  She sat them all down and went back to the counter.  I went to grab the pot, but his hand made it to the handle before mine did.  I felt my face blush.  I quickly withdrew my hand, placing it in my lap and looked down at the table.

To break the tension, Rein asked, "Do you want any cream or sugar in yours?"

I looked up and shook my head.  "Nope.  I take it as is."

"Huh, not many women I know take their coffee black," he said.

            I looked at his face.  His eyes were down cast into his coffee cup.  I could feel his sorrow.  We sat there in silence for what seemed like forever, then all of the sudden he stood up.  "I don't think this was such a good idea," he said.  "Thanks for the cup anyway."  He turned to leave, but I grabbed his hand.  "No wait.  Please stay.  I know you are troubled by something.   Pain that deep can fester into a larger wound if left untreated.  Besides, who better to let your frustrations on than a complete stranger?" I smiled.  I watched uncertainty flicker across his face.

"I tell ya what.  You don't have to talk about what's bothering you.  We can just talk about the weather or the latest movies or you can ask me any question you want.  What do ya say?"

            He came back to the table and sat down again.  I released my breath that I didn't even realize I was holding.  "So um, it's a clear night.  All the stars are out," I began.

            "Yea.  Even Jupiter is out," he said.  "So, what's a nice girl like you doing all alone on a Friday night?"

            I sighed.  "Well, my friends did invite me to go out with them."

            "Why didn't you?"

            "I would just be a third wheel.  They all have boyfriends, and I would just eventually get ignored.  So, I decided to stay at home and wallow in my own depression.  But then boredom got the better of me and I was going to rent a movie when we ah, ran into each other."

            "Have you been alone long?" he asked.

            "I may as well tell you, I have been alone and on my own for the past five years."

            "What happened?"

            Oh great.  Here we go.  I just knew he was going to ask that.  I haven't really thought about that day for at least three years.  When I met Usagi and the others.  They helped to break down the walls around my heart.  But they still couldn't get through my last barricade.  In one question, Rein had caused a crack to form.  I shakily took a breath.  "Tomorrow it will be five years to the day that I lost them."

            "Lost who?" he probed further.

            I studied the inside of my coffee cup.  "My parents."

            "How did they die? If you don't mind me asking?"

            I haven't talked about this to anyone for a long time.  But for some reason I feel that it's important that I share this part of my past with him.  If I did perhaps he would share a little of his pain with me as well.  "They were going to take a holiday in Hawaii, just the two of them.  It was a late anniversary celebration for them.  They left on a plane and the plane crashed into the ocean.  There were no survivors.  I was told by the police and taken to a foster home.  Their bodies were never recovered.  It's still painful to think about it."

            "I know what you mean."

I looked up at him.  His eyes were closed, as if he was remembering something.  "I lost my brother three months ago.  I don't know how he died, or really when.  I just quit receiving letters from him.  I found out that he had already been cremated and his remains were put to rest over Tokyo Bay.  I came here to find out what happened, but so far every page I turn is blank.  I've run out of money, so I don't know where I'm going to stay tonight.  I don't have a job anymore since I have been gone for longer than the week I was allowed and plus, I have mo more leads on what happened to my brother.  All I do know is that this was the last place he was.  DAMMIT!" he slammed his fist on the table making me jump.  "If he needed help, why didn't he call?"

            Rein sat gripping the edge of the table with his hands.  His stress and fatigue were obvious to me.  I sat there for a moment studying his features.  He had pale blond hair that just touched his eyebrows.  It was lighter than even Usagi's.  I could see dark smudges under his eyes.  That's what did it to me.  His eyes.  "It's not much, but I can offer you a couch to sleep on for as long as you need it."

            Startled, he looked at me with wide eyes.  "You don't even know me."  

            "No, but you do need some rest, perhaps a hot meal and a friend.  I can offer all three of those free of charge.  Beside, I wasn't kidding about the sparring thing.  I'm pretty good at Judo and Karate.  So I'm not really worried.  And, I won't take no for an answer."  I winked.

            "I guess I don't really have a choice now do I?  But I don't know how I could repay you."

            "Hey, don't fret.  Just get some rest tonight and tomorrow we can start sorting everything else out.  Now, let's go get you stuff and get you to bed," I said.

            "That's an easy one.  All I have is right here."   He patted his backpack.  I'm afraid I left my home rather quickly.  I called my landlord yesterday, and he had to rent out my apartment since I haven't paid my rent in two months.  Everything I had is gone."

            "That's also something we can worry about tomorrow.  Come on.  Let's go home."  I smiled at him and held out my hand to him.  He grabbed it with out any hesitation.

            "Thank you so much Miss Kino."

            "Please just call me Makoto."

            "All right.  If you call me Rein."   

            "It's a deal, Rein."  


	3. Chapter 3

I have no idea where this story is headed.  It just came off the top of my head.

I do not own Sailor Moon, much to my disappointment.  Read, enjoy, review.  

**Eyes For Jupiter**  Chapter 3

By: _Seiyaferret_

We arrived at my apartment in a short amount of time.  I unlocked the door and stepped inside.  "Well, it's not much, but it's home."  I took off my shoes and strolled on in to set my purse down on the kitchen counter.  "Come on in and make your self comfortable."

            Rein, I noticed, also took off his shoes before entering.  He strolled over to the couch and sat down.  "Can I make you something to eat?" I offered.

            "Anything that you have handy is fine with me.  Beggars can't be choosers."

            I rummaged around my fridge for sandwich fixings.  I gathered up ham, lettuce, bread, tomatos, and cheese and sat them on the counter.  I turned to ask him what he would like on his sandwich and saw him with his head resting on the back of the couch.  His mouth was slightly ajar and his eyes were closed.  As I looked at him my face softened.  _Huh, he really is exhausted.  _I thought to myself.  Well, I guess I'll just put this stuff back.  

            Quickly I replaced everything I took out.  I then went to the linen closet and took out an extra blanket and pillow.  I placed the pillow beside him on the arm of the couch and being careful not to disturb him, I gently covered him with the blanket.  My hand lingered for the slightest of a minute on his hand.  As I went to go to my own room for the night, his hand quickly grabbed mine.  Startled, I turned to look at him.  His head was still lying back, but his eyes were open.  "Thank you… for everything."  

            I smiled gently at him.  "Your welcome.  If you want something to eat tonight, there are sandwich things in the fridge, just help your self."   I moved on to my bedroom door and opened it.  Before I entered I once again turned to him and said, "Goodnight Rein."

"Goodnight Makoto."

            I entered my bedroom and shut the door.  My heart is beating so fast.  What's happening to me?  How could some stranger affect me so fast?  Sure, he's cute.  No strike that.  He's the most gorgeous man I have ever seen.  And he looked so lost.  I know how he feels, but it's not sympathy he wants and I don't want to give it.  He needs a friend, someone to care for him and to be there to lend a helping hand.  Well, I can definitely be that friend.  And I can also lend a helping hand to help him solve the mystery about his brother.  I have friends who would be glad to help.  Tomorrow I'll call a scout meeting and talk to them about it.  With a plan formed for tomorrow I quickly got ready for bed and went to sleep knowing that Rein was in the next room.

            The next morning I woke up early.  I crept out of my bedroom so I wouldn't wake Rein.  He was still asleep on the couch.  His feet were sticking off the edge and were not covered by the blanket.  I quietly went to the bathroom to do my morning routine.  I was in and out in half an hour.  I never needed much primping time since I always wore my hair up and almost never wore any makeup.  

            I next went to the kitchen to make breakfast.  I figured I would make something simple, eggs, toast, sausage and oatmeal.  I was just frying the last of the sausage when Rein woke.

"Wow that sure smells good."  

            "Thanks.  I didn't know what you liked so I just made something simple," I said.

            "You don't have to cook for me."

            "I know.  I just love to cook.  I want to open up my own restaurant someday.  I want to be a five star chef.  It's my dream."

            "I'm sure your reach that dream," he smiled.

            "Thanks.  Oh, there is just enough time for you to take a shower before this is finished.  I left a towel in the bathroom for you."

            "Thanks again," he said.

            Rein quickly showered and joined me for breakfast.  For a few minutes we ate in silence, then I spoke.  "I would like to help you find out about your brother.  And before you say no just listen to what I have to say."  I looked at him and he nodded, so I continued.  "I have a lot of great friends who could help find out information.  I know after they meet you that they would agree to help."

            "I just don't know if that's a good idea."

            "Come on.  Let's just go and meet them first.  You can decide then.  I just need to call them and make the arrangements to meet."

            "All right.  I'll meet them," he agreed.

"Good.  I'll call them and set up the meeting for lunchtime at the Crown.  Until then we can get to know each other better.  I do have a few questions for you if that's OK?"

"Sure.  It's the least I can do for all the help you have given me so far."

We both made our way into the living room.  I grabbed the blanket that was carelessly tossed on the arm of the couch and quickly folded it.  I put it and the pillow on the floor next to the sofa and sat down.  Rein sat down at the far end of the sofa.

"So what would you like to know?" asked Rein.

"Where are you from?  I know you aren't from Tokyo.  You are fluent in Japanese, but I feel like you are not from Japan."

"You are correct in assuming I am not from Japan.  I was raised in the United States.  My Maternal Grandmother is Japanese, but she married an American and moved to the US.  She had my mother there.  She would only speak Japanese, so my brother and I had to learn it."

"It sounds like you cared for your Grandmother a lot."

"I did.  My mother died very early in my child hood.  I was about five or six, I think.  I've never known my father.  He took off after he got my mother pregnant with my brother and I."

"So you're a twin?" I asked.

            "Yes.  I guess that's why I can't handle not knowing what happened to my brother.  He was my best friend."

"Um, I have one more question, if you don't mind."

"Shoot."

"How old are you?"  I began to feel a blush creep up my face.  I looked down at my hands, hoping he didn't notice, but somehow I think he may have.

"I'm 21."  He responded with a smile that I caught out of the corner of my eye.

"How old are you?" he asked me in return.

"I'm 17," I responded shyly.  Oh, my GOSH!  Not only has he got me blushing, and now I am acting all shy in front of him.  Can my embarrassment be any worse?

"That means you have been on your own since you were 12!  That's amazing!" he remarked.

"Um thanks, I think."  I glanced down at my watch and noticed it was 10:00 AM. "Oh, shoot!  I need to call everyone!  I'll be right back!"  I jumped up and ran to my bedroom and shut the door.  I quickly got out my communicator and called the gang.  I didn't really tell them about Rein.  I just said that I had a friend that needed some help.  We all agreed to meet at the Crown in two hours.

After I ended the call, I pulled out an old box out of the back of my closet.  It was all that I had left of my parents.  I opened it and began removing items one by one in order to get to some of my fathers clothes.  I pulled out a wrinkled, but clean green button up shirt and a pair of faded blue jeans.  Quickly I replaced every thing else, closed the box, and put it back.  

I stepped out of my bedroom.  Rein looked at me and asked, "Did you get a hold of your friends?"  Then he saw what I was carrying.  "What's that?" nodding to my hands.

"These are for you.  They are some of my father's clothes.  I don't know why I kept them for so long.  They're a little bit wrinkled, but clean, and I can iron them real quick.  I pulled out my iron and ironing board and went to work.

After I was finished ironing, Rein went into the bathroom to change.  When he came out I was stunned.  He was magnificent.  The green of the shirt brought out more green in his eyes.  He left the shirt unbuttoned a few buttons and I could see part of his chest.  The jeans molded to his perfect frame.  Leaving very little to my imagination.  

"Thanks for the clothes.  My were getting rather…"

"Stinky?" I finished for him.

"Heh, yea."

            "Well, shall we go then?  I have a couple stops I want to make before we meet everyone.  Is that OK with you?" I asked.

"Fine with me."

So that was that.  I grabbed my keys and my purse and we headed off to the meeting, with a few minor stops on the way.


	4. Chapter 4

Thank you to all of my reviewers.  I do appreciate all of you.  This chapter is for you!

I do not own Sailor Moon, much to my disappointment.  Read, enjoy, review.  

**Eyes For Jupiter**  Chapter 4

By: _Seiyaferret_

The first stop I wanted to make was my bank.  I wanted to withdraw some money to buy groceries later, and perhaps some clothes for Rein.  The next stop was the Library.  I was curious to know if there was an obituary for Rein's brother.  

            We quickly entered and left the bank.  Then we headed towards the Library.  I guess curiosity got the better of him and he asked, "Why are we going to the library?"

            "I was wondering if there was an obituary on your brother or an article about his death.  Maybe it could give you some leads."

            "That's something I never even thought of.  I guess it won't hurt anything to look."

            We quickly went over to the library's computer that handled all the newspaper and magazine articles.  "When did you stop receiving letters from your brother?"

            "The last one was dated March 10th, but it always took two weeks for me to get his letters in the mail." 

            "Well, first let's see if we can find his name mentioned anywhere in the papers.  What's your brother's name?" I asked.

"Montgomery North.  He hated that name though, and always went by Monty."

I did a search on Montgomery North starting from the 10th of March on.  Within a few seconds we had a hit.

"Bingo," I said.  "There is one hit for a Montgomery North for March 21st.  So now all we do is get the microfiche and well print it off."

I quickly went and plucked the correct microfiche cartridge out of the revolving rack and stuck it in the machine.  I had the article up in no time.  It wasn't much, just an obituary listing.  I printed it off and handed it to Rein.  "I'm sorry that this is all there is."

"That's Ok." Rein replied.  "This is more than I had to begin with."  

He stood there starring at the sheet of paper.  I felt so bad for him.  I only wished that there were more I could do to comfort him. _Like kiss him_, my mind said.  Whoa, where did that come from? I can't go and just kiss him.  I barely even know him!  How the heck did that thought even enter my brain?  I glanced down at my watch and noticed it was 11:52 AM.  "Oh, no!  We're gonna be late!  Come on!  Rei is going to kill me!"

I grabbed Rein's hand and we were off in a flash, rushing to the Crown.  We made it there in record time, but unfortunately we were still five minutes late.  When we got there the whole gang was already there waiting.  Rei looked lit she was fit to be tied.  She was obviously annoyed with me.

"I'm sorry we kept you waiting," I apologized.  

"It's not like you to be late.  Maybe Usagi is rubbing off on you," Rei said sarcastically.

"I'm sorry.  We were doing some research at the library and lost track of time.  But I do need to talk to all of you.  It's very important to me."

"Usagi noticed the concern in my eyes and asked, "Mako-chan, what's wrong?  And who is that?"

"This is my friend Rein North.  Rein I would like you to meet my closest friends, this is Ami, Minako, Rei, Usagi and Mamoru."  Before I could continue Rein interrupted me.

"I'm sorry, but I need a word with Makoto."

He pulled me aside and whispered to me, "I don't think that I should bring your friends in this.  I don't want to trouble them."

"Rein, please trust me.  My friends can help.  Just give them a chance."

He let out a sigh and said, "All right."

We went back over to the booth and sat down.  My friends waited patiently for me to begin.  "Ok here's the deal.  Rein is my friend.  His brother died about three months ago.  The only problem is that we don't know why or what happened.  I was late today because we were at the library trying to find anything in the newspapers about it." I stopped and waited.

"Well?" asked Rei.  "Did you find anything?"  

I shook my head.  "Not really.  Just a short one-line obituary that says his brother was laid to rest on March 19th.   No other details were mentioned."

"So why did you need to meet with us?" asked Minako.

"I am at a lost of what or where to go next," said Rein.  Makoto here has kindly offered me a helping hand.  I don't want to pass my problems on to you but she talked me into coming down here and telling you this."

"I thought that together we could help him uncover the mystery surrounding his brother's death," I finished.

I waited patiently while my friends digested this information.  Then Usagi piped up.  "Of course we'll help you!  Any friend of yours is a friend of ours.  Right guys?"

Every one nodded in agreement.  I was so relieved.  Of course I knew that they would agree to help.  That's the kind of people they are.  Always there to give a helping hand.

"But we will need some more information," said Mamoru.  "Like his name, a picture, where he was last seen, and where he lived."

"Oh, here's the obituary."  I handed it to Mamoru.  

"I'm afraid I can't give you much information on his exact where-abouts.  He moved frequently.  This was the last place he was, or at least I think so.  His last letter was postmarked from Tokyo Post Office 152.  His name was Montgomery North, or Monty for short.  And he was my identical twin."

"Wow a twin!" squealed Minako.  "I wish I was a twin!"  

Rei just shook her head at Minako.  "Then we would be in double trouble if we ever got sick.  I shudder at the thought."

Everyone had bust up laughing at the memory of Nurse Minako, or rather Nurse Disaster.  

Rein sat there uncomfortably while we reminisced.  "Look, I really didn't intend to come here.  I only came because Makoto talked me into it.  I sorry I bothered you all."

I sat there stunned.  I didn't know what else to say.  I knew that my friends were willing to help, but he still seemed reluctant to accept it.  I was trying to come up with a way to stop him from refusing when Usagi spoke up.

"Please, let us help you."  

She had laid her hand on top of his.  He looked down at it and something changed in him.  

Usagi continued, "I know you have a tremendous pain.  We cannot take that away, but it will lessen in time.  Let us help you."

Rein nodded his head and looked at Usagi.  "There is wisdom beyond your years within you.  Thank you, I will accept your help."

I let out the breath that I was holding, and looked at Rein.  He looked back at me with his wonderful green eyes.  I almost forgot my name.

"I can start a search on the Internet and ask my mother if anyone by your brother's name was ever admitted to the hospital," said Ami.

"Have you checked with the Police department to see if there was any police records on him?" asked Mamoru?

Rein nodded.  "They don't have anything except for his driving record, which is spotless."

"What about where he worked or lived?"  

"I have tried those places as well.  No one would talk to me.  They would just say yea he work or lived here and shut the door in my face.  I have a feeling he got mixed up in something bad."

"I think that we should start a neighborhood canvass.  Go door to door.  Maybe someone will tell us something," said Rei.

"Good idea.  We can start it tomorrow," said Mamoru.  He turned back to Rein and said, "If you could give us his work place and home address, I can come up with maps tonight for everyone."

Rein reached into his back pocket and pulled out a piece of paper.  "Here are both of them."  He handed it to Mamoru.  "I can't tell you how much this means to me.  My brother was all I had left of my family."

I sensed that it was time to get Rein away from the rest of the gang.  I casually looked down at my watch and noticed it was 1:30PM.  "Hey Rein, we need to get going if we're going to make that movie," I lied.  Luckily Rein took the hint and stood up with me.  "Thanks again," he said.  Then we were off.

After we left the crown and turned the corner, he stopped.  He looked at me and said, "How did you know I needed to get out of there?"

I shrugged my shoulders.  "I dunno.  You just looked like you were ready to break down."  It was then I noticed a tear escaping his eye.  I reached up to his face to wipe away the tear.  My hand lingered on his cheek feeling his strong cheekbones.  He had closed his eyes and just stood there letting me touch him.  At that moment, it seemed that the dam had finally burst in him.  More tears fell down his face.  I have never in my life seen a man cry.  He didn't wail like Usagi, but just had silent tears coming down from his beautiful eyes.  I couldn't take it anymore.  I did something that I thought I would never do.  I took him in my arms and let him release his pain that he has been holding in for God only knows how long.   I just stood there on the street corner holding him, comforting him.  I didn't even notice all the strange looks that passer-by's gave us.  He needed this as much as I did.  For I realized at that moment that it was this man that I loved.  It was this man that I wanted in my life.  I only hoped that he wanted me too.__


	5. Chapter 5

Oooooo, is the suspense killing you?  Well, not to disappoint, here is the next chapter.

I do not own Sailor Moon, much to my disappointment.  Read, enjoy, review.  

**                                                 Eyes For Jupiter**  Chapter 5

                                                         By: _Seiyaferret_

            I don't know how long we stood there.  I didn't care.  My arms were wrapped around him and his were around me.  His face was buried in my hair.  I stood there with my eyes closed and stroked his hair.  I felt him stir and I let my arms drop as he stepped back.

            "Sorry," he said.  

            "You don't need to apologize to me.  I know it hurts," I responded.

            Rein sighed.  "I just feel that I'm giving you all my problems."

            I looked straight into Rein's eyes.  "If I didn't want this I wouldn't have asked you to that cup of coffee.  Now, for the rest of the day you are not going to worry about anything.  We are going to go have some fun.  I'll take no excuses or no for an answer."  My eyes simply sparkled with mischief.  

            He let out a little half laugh and smiled at me.  I thought that I was going to turn into mush at his feet.  "Sounds like a fine plan to me."

            "Great!"  I quickly grabbed his hand and we were off in a flash.

            "Where are we going?" asked Rein.

            "That is a surprise," I said.  I was practically dragging him behind me.  As soon as the shopping mall came into view I slowed down my pace.  

            "Ah, so you're going shopping," he said.

            "Correction.  We're going shopping," I returned.

            Soon we entered the mall and I took the nearest escalator to the second floor.  That was where the cool men's shops were.  When we reached the top of the escalator I began walking t the nearest store.  Rein quickly caught up with me.  "I didn't know that you bought your clothes in men's stores."

            He is totally clueless.  Since he fit pretty well in my father's clothes I knew his size.  I just let him think what he wanted to.  First I went to the shirts.  I asked him which ones he thought I should buy.  He picked out several different styles and colors.  Then we went to the jeans.  I picked out some plain boot cut blue jeans.  He didn't need anything that was fancy or baggy or hip.  He looked wonderful in plain jeans.  I also decided to grab a couple of khaki slacks for a little bit dressier occasions.  I went to the counter and paid for the items.  Rein was still blissfully ignorant that these were for him.  

            Like a true gentleman, he carried my, or rather his packages.  We went to a shoe store next.  I decided I wanted a new pair of boots.   I looked at his feet and saw some rather worn out tennis shoes.  I went up to the counter and talked to the clerk.  I asked him if he could tell Rein that he won the store contest by being the 1000th customer into the store, so he won three free pairs of shoes.  But actually I would pay for them when I paid for mine.  I love how devious my mind can work sometimes.  The clerk quickly agreed and put on his show.  I just watched out of the corner of my eye while the clerk and Rein were talking about what style and size to get.

            Rein came up to me amazed.  "Can you believe that?  I just won three free pairs of shoes for being the 1000th customer.  I didn't even know that this place was having a contest!" 

            I just played amazed and said, "Wow, neither did I!"   Of course I know the real secret.  Rein got his shoes from the clerk.  I was just about ready to check out and took couple thousand yen out of my purse.  "He Rein, would you mind going and getting us something to drink while I pay for my shoes?"  

            "Sure, no problem."

I gave him the money and he left for the drink stand in the hall.  I then turned to the clerk and thanked him for his wonderful performance.  I paid for all of our stuff and followed Rein to the drink stand.

            He was sitting on a nearby bench waiting for me.  I sat down next to him and he handed me my drink.  "Thanks."

            "You know I'm gonna pay you back for all this don't you?" he asked.

            I looked at him confused. "What do you mean?"

            "All the clothes and shoes you bought for me.  I'm going to pay you back."  

            I stared intently at my straw.  "How did you know?"

            "I'm not exactly the best judge on size, but I don't think you would fit into the pants you bought today."

            "I hope you're not angry with me," I said suddenly shy and looking again at my straw.

            He gently lifted my chin with his hand.  It felt so good to feel his touch.  He gently turned my face to him.  When his hand met my cheek I opened my eyes to see his looking back.  Oh what wonderful eyes, so mysterious, strong and yet gentle.  His face was just inches from mine.  Is it my imagination or is his moving closer?  My eyes fluttered closed as his thumb rubbed across my lips.  Before I knew it his lips had replaced his thumb.  It was pure bliss.  His kiss was so soft and gentle.  It was just a brief kiss, but I felt so much in it.  I opened my eyes when he said "I have wanted to do that since the coffee shop."  

            "I think I wanted you to do that the moment I bumped in to you," I replied still a bit dazed by his kiss and still clutching is shirt in my hands.  

            Before I knew it, his arms were around me and his lips had once again descended upon my own.  This time that kiss was wild, passionate and utterly wonderful.  If I hadn't been sitting down I'm sure my legs would have given out completely.  We didn't come around until we heard applause and whistles from the audience we acquired.   My face was beet red.  Rein just had a roguish look on his face.  Upon seeing that we had an audience, he quickly grabbed our bags and my hand and dashed towards the nearest mall exit.

            We walked along hand in hand for a few minutes.  I had to know.  The suspense was going to kill me, so I asked.   "Does this mean we're a couple now?"

            Rein looked at me and smiled.  "Only if you want it to.  Lord knows I do."

            I let out an enormous squeal and jumped into his arms.  "Yes I want it!"

At last I have finally found somebody.  I am almost overwhelmed with joy.  My life couldn't be any better, except for the sadness still lurking in Rein's eyes.  I know it's from not knowing about his brother.  I can't take it away, and I don't want to.  It is part of him as my sorrow from my parent's deaths is for me.  I only hope to help him find the closure he so desperately needs.  

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Well, that's it for chapter 5.  Sorry it's so short.  That was just a good place to end it.  Stay tuned for chapter 6!  What will happen with Rein & Makoto's relationship?  


	6. Chapter 6

Please note that this chapter has been modified from it's original content to PG-13

Warning! This contains ADULT content!

I do not own Sailor Moon, much to my disappointment. Read, enjoy, review.

**Eyes For Jupiter** Chapter 6

By: _Seiyaferret_

Hand in hand we walked to my apartment. My face must have been glowing for there were a lot of people staring at us as we walked. It felt so good, so right to have Rein beside me. My only fear was that of my being a Sailor senshi. I can't keep it a secret from him for long. I don't want to. I want to be able to share everything with him. I just hope that when I do tell him that he will understand my need to protect this world. I would die for it as I would die for him.

"Makoto. Hello, earth to Makoto," said Rein as he was waving a hand in front of my face. His own face held a look of worry.

"Oh, heh, heh," I laughed. "I guess I let my mind wander. I was so caught up that we are officially a couple."

Rein looked at me skeptically. "Your not worried that we might be moving too fast are you? We can slow things down. I don't want to push you too far."

"Not at all!" I smiled at him. "Don't worry. If we move too fast I'll let ya know."

Rein nodded.

"Hey," I said. "Let's go rent that movie I meant to rent the other day. It's on the way home."

"Anything you want my angel," rein agreed.

I'm his angel. I like that. My heart keeps fluttering in my chest. I keep wondering if this is all a dream. If I'll wake up in the morning and find out that everything was just in my imagination. If this is a dream I don't ever want to wake up. I know that sounds selfish, and maybe it is, but I don't care. It is high time I devote some time to me. Not the senshi, not school, me. Ok well, maybe just this one day I will lay off my schoolwork. I can't let that fall behind. And if there is a need for the Senshi I will go, but not tonight. Tonight is all for Rein and I. I want to get to know him better. What his favorite things are, what he dreams of….

We walked into the video store together, still carrying our purchases from earlier.

"What are you in the mood for?" I asked him.

"Whatever you're in the mood for is fine with me."

We walked along the isles to the new releases. I browsed for a moment then a brilliant thought hit me. I will rent a scary movie. I usually don't care for scary movies, due to the fact that I have seen scarier things up close and personal, but what's the harm if I can do a little fake jump into his arms. I grabbed the movie called The Ring. I had heard that it scared Usagi so bad that Mamoru had to take her out of the theater and that was just in the first fifteen minutes of the movie. I also decided to grab the latest Jackie Chan movie because his moves are fantastic.

We quickly paid for the rentals and it was then I remembered that I needed to go to the grocery store so we could have something to eat. I mentioned this to Rein and he said that we could go grocery shopping tomorrow, that tonight would be a good night for some Chinese to be delivered. Of course I quickly agreed.

With dinner plans all settled we finally headed towards my apartment. By the time we made it back it was turning to dusk. I unlocked the door and like a true gentleman, Rein opened it. I sat my purse and keys in their usual place while Rein sat the other bags down.

"So which one do you want to watch first?" asked rein.

"The Ring," I said.

As he was putting the movie in the DVD player, I picked up the phone and ordered the Chinese. After that I went into the kitchen and got out a couple of sodas. I took them into the living room where Rein was already sitting on the sofa. I sat the drinks on the coffee table and sat down next to him.

"So what'd ya order?" asked Rein.

"I ordered Sesame chicken and fried rice, and some egg rolls. I'm sorry. I should have asked you if you wanted anything different."

"That's ok," he reassured. "I love sesame chicken and egg rolls."

"I still should have asked you what you wanted.

"Mako-angel, you could have ordered a mud pie for all I care. Food doesn't matter to me much. I'll eat just about anything."

I let out a sigh. "I like that."

"You like that I'll eat just about anything?"

I giggled and shook my head no. I could feel my face heating up in a blush. Oh my gosh, he did it again! Never have I blushed this many times for one person. "I like it when you call me an angel. It makes me feel beautiful."

He looked into my eyes lovingly. "That's because you are beautiful. You are a beautiful angel sent to rescue me." He bent his head down and just before his lips met mine he said, "And I can't get enough of your sweet kisses."

I am in heaven. His lips are like nectar and I am a humming bird. His kiss was even sweeter than before. It was all consuming. My arms found their way around his neck and his circled my waist. I pressed closer to him, my nipples hardened as they touched his chest. His kiss grew ever more demanding. I opened my mouth to let his tongue have its way with mine. The movie was long forgotten. He had curled his fingers in my hair like he was holding on for dear life. Then…the doorbell rang. He broke our kiss first.

"I'll get it. Where's the money?" he asked.

"Over by my purse," came by breathless reply.

I was in a daze. I have never felt anything this strong before. It was a little bit scary and a whole lot of wonderful. He took the food into the kitchen where I met him. Our eyes met and locked. He winked and I looked away blushing yet again. It's as if he was looking into my soul. How in the world does he do this to me? I've barely known him two days and I want to be with him forever!

We quickly dished out our food and headed back into the living room to watch the movie as we ate. We happened to miss the first fifteen minutes of it due to our make out session. It was probably the scariest movie I had watched in a good while.

After we finished eating I gathered up out dinner plates and took them to the sink. I quickly washed them and put them to dry on the counter. Then I went back and snuggled into his arms for the remainder of the movie. But luck just wasn't on my side. As it so happened, the doorbell rang again just as I was getting comfy.

I went to the door and opened it knowing that it could only be one of my friends this time of night. And I was right. Oh brother was I right. It was the entire gang!

"Minna!" I exclaimed. "What are you guys doing here?"

"We saw your light on and thought that you would like some company," said Usagi. "Oh, hey Rein."

"Hey," he replied.

Well, I'm glad they're all here. I wanted to tell them all about Rein and I. And to find out what they thought about him. But before I did that I went over to the TV and turned it off, so I wouldn't have a screaming Usagi on my hands.

"I'm glad you're here," I began. "I was going to tell you guys tomorrow, but since you're here now…"

"What were you gonna tell us tomorrow?" asked Minako.

"Well, um…"I stopped and looked down. I didn't know how to tell them Rein was my boyfriend and that he was living here. Luckily Rein was sensing my uneasiness and stated, "Makoto has agreed to be my girlfriend."

"That's so wonderful!" squealed Usagi.

Minako chimed in, "This calls for a celebration!"

Rei smiled and nodded at me. I could tell that she wanted to speak with me. I quickly made the excuse of going to get some ice cream in the kitchen. Rei took the hint and followed me to help.

As soon as Rei and I entered the kitchen she asked, "Are you sure your ready for this kind of relationship?"

I took a deep breath and turned to face her. "Ever since I first met him everything has been right. I really want this Rei. I need this. I need him." I paused to look at Rei. She was studying my face and showing no signs of any emotions on her face. "I love him Rei."

Rei suddenly beamed with happiness. "Oh, Mako-chan. This is right. I had a vision a few weeks ago that someone important would come into your life. I feel no evil in him. I even did a fire reading this afternoon after you introduced him to us. You have nothing to worry about from us. We accept your relationship." She threw her arms around me in a hug and whispered in my ear, "I am so happy that you've finally found him."

I returned her hug. We let go of each other and turned to finish getting all the bowls and spoons we needed for the ice cream. "Have you told him yet?" asked Rei.

I knew she was talking about us all being the sailor senshi. I shook my head no. "I wasn't sure if should. I mean if it would be all right with you guys if I told him."

Rei nodded. "We discussed it and you can't keep this from him. If you did it would only lead to problems. Believe me I know." Of course she was referring to her boyfriend Chad. (A/N I'm too lazy right now to dig up his Japanese name-gomen.) Minako had a feeling that you were in love with him. So we talked, I told them about my visions and we all decided that if you two hooked up you should tell him."

I can't believe what I'm hearing. Here was Rei the most stubborn one of the senshi tell me to tell Rein that I was a Sailor senshi. Usually she is the one telling us not to tell people. I shook my head in amazement. I was stunned. Then I hugged her and whispered to her, "I'll tell him soon."

We gathered up everything and took it into the living room. The rest of the evening was spent watching the Jackie Chan movie I rented and eating ice cream. The company was wonderful, but I couldn't wait to get Rein alone. He was driving me crazy playing with the fine hairs at the nape of my neck. I wanted him in a bad way. I guess all the looks I was giving him all evening finally paid off. After the movie, everyone made their excuses and went on home.

"Alone at last," I sighed as I closed the front door.

"I thought they'd never leave," said Rein from behind me.

I let out a little squeak as he wrapped his arms around my waist and nuzzled my neck. I turned in his arms and quickly found his hungry lips eagerly waiting mine. Hot passion flared. I stopped kissing him long enough to lock the door and we moved into the living room.

His kisses were driving me utterly insane. My whole body was tingling in anticipation of his touch. I couldn't take it anymore. I wanted to feel his skin. I unbuttoned his shirt. His chest was perfect, tanned and muscular. Oh, how I have longed to touch him. I slid my hand beneath the green material. I heard him hiss at my touch. Startled, I asked, "Did I hurt you?"

"No my angel. Your touch is wonderful. I want you to touch me."

I gladly obliged him. I helped him shrug out of his shirt while my hands explored his chest and back. His hands were soon upon the hem of my shirt, un-tucking it and pulling it over my head. I didn't have a bra on since it was one of those cami's with a built in shelf bra. I didn't look at his face. I didn't want to see his reaction to my rather endowed size.

He noticed that I had my eyes closed and my hands had stilled. He ran his finger along my jaw to get my attention. I opened my eyes to find his looking straight back into mine. I saw through to his soul. He was beautiful, both inside and out. But there was also concern there. "Just tell me and I'll stop," he said. "I don't want to do this if you're not ready."

I looked him straight in his beautiful green eyes. "I want this. I want you." I let my voice trail off as I nipped at his neck. By this time I was straddling him on the sofa. I could feel him hard as a rock beneath me. Suddenly he scooped me up in his arms like I weighed nothing and carried me to my bedroom.

He gently laid me on the bed and began the process of undressing me. I was blushing furiously. No one had ever seen my entire body except my parents. He saw me blushing and asked me, "Is this your first time?"

I nodded because I couldn't seem to find my voice. "Don't worry. All you have to say is stop and I will." Once again I just nodded, enjoying the feel of his hands upon my body.

He didn't take off his clothes. And what he did next surprised me. He went to my feet and began kissing them. Every inch he worshipped. His hands always preceded his kisses. He moved up slowly, careful not to miss an inch. He worked up my ankle and calves then he skipped my thighs and moved up to my neck as his hand met my breast. I gasped, loving the feel of him. His touch made my nipples harden and my body quiver. It was all so new and so wonderful. I thought I was in heaven, but then his mouth replaced his hand on my breast. I let out a moan and closed my eyes to the sweet torture.

He wouldn't let my hands roam free. Every time I tried to touch him, he gently but firmly pulled my hands back up over my head. He lavishly licked and sucked one breast and then gave equal attention to the other before moving down lower. He kissed my stomach, and my hips. Then his mouth was on my most intimate place. I couldn't contain myself. I yelled out his name. He chuckled and kept loving me with his mouth.

His fingers toyed and played with me. I felt that I was on the edge of a cliff hanging on so desperately. His fingers soon entered my hot wet flesh. I was squirming and struggling with what he was doing to me. "Let go my angel," he said. "Let your passion flow."

The dam broke. I was screaming his name and grabbing the sheets with my hands. In an instant he was standing up and removing the rest of his clothes. I watched in utter amazement as he was released from the confines of his jeans. Then he was once again kissing me madly on the lips. I could taste myself on him and it thrilled me. He nudged my legs apart with his and slowly began to enter me.

"This will hurt you a bit. I will try to be gentle."

Then he entered me with one swift thrust, and I thought I was being torn in half. I tried not to yelp, but it escaped anyway. He was still in a heartbeat. "I'm sorry my sweet angel. I'm sorry I hurt you. He kissed away the tears that formed in my eyes. His lips once again reclaimed mine. Soon my discomfort was eased as my passion was rekindled. He still didn't move an inch. He kept me drugged with his kisses. I felt that there was something more and when I moved my hips an intense pleasure struck me.

He began to withdraw and then plunged back into me. My legs wrapped around him to gather him in closer. I felt like he was touching my core. I once again felt the pressure building ready to explode then, everything was dazzling. I was soaring above the highest clouds reaching the stars. He gave one last thrust and let himself join me. He collapsed on his side and drew me in his arms, both of us exhausted. I was on the edge of sleep, when I heard him mumble, "Gods, I love you."

I smiled at him and opened my eyes. He was gazing down at me so lovingly. "I loved you the moment I saw your eyes," I whispered back. He hugged me close and we fell asleep in each other's arms.

I've finally realized one of my dreams. To be loved by that special someone just for me. I can't believe that it could happen in just a short amount of time, but here I am so fully in love and being loved in return. Tomorrow will start a new day, a new day to be with Rein. And tomorrow will be the day I test this new love. I will tell him tomorrow about my secret identity.


	7. Chapter 7

I do not own Sailor Moon, much to my disappointment.  Read, enjoy, review.  

**                                                 Eyes For Jupiter**  Chapter 7

                                                         By: _Seiyaferret_

I awoke early the next morning.  I slept so soundly in Rein's arms.  The sun was barely beginning to rise and peek through my blinds.  I looked at Rein's face.  He was so beautiful.  He was peaceful in his sleep.   I reached down to smooth a stray lock of his hair from his face and he opened his eyes.

            "Good morning Angel," he said.

            "Good morning," I repeated.  "Did you sleep well?"

            He nodded.   "I had the most amazing dream.  I dreamed that I was in love with an angel."

            "What happened?" I asked.

            "I woke up and realized it wasn't a dream."

            I blushed at his remark.  Gods, how in the world does he do that?  "What do you want for breakfast?"

            An evil grin appeared on his face.  "I know what I would like, but anything else will have to do."

            I slapped at his arm for that sly remark.  Well, then eggs and bacon will have to do," I said as I gave him a quick kiss and rose from the bed. 

            "So what's plan for today?" asked Rein.

            "Well, I was going to make breakfast and go to my dojo for a workout.  I have been slacking lately.  Then after that we'll need to meet up with the gang to start our canvass." 

            I turned to him as I opened the bedroom door.  "You could join me at the dojo if you want.  Sensei wouldn't mind.  I'm usually the only one there this early."

            Rein smiled.  "I haven't done any karate for a long time.  I'm a bit rusty."

            "It's settled then.  So we better get moving if we want to be able to eat before we leave."

            With that said, I headed out of the bedroom to the bathroom for a quick shower.  I was in and out in record time.  I began making my usual breakfast of eggs, bacon and toast.  While I cooked, Rein took a shower.  I was still frying the eggs when he came into the kitchen looking very hansom in his new clothes.  

            "Can I help with anything?" he asked.

            "Yeah, you can get out the milk and juice and also set the table.  I'm almost done here."

            After he set the table I carried over everything and we sat down to eat our breakfast.

            _Well, it's now or never.  _I thought.  "Um…Rein?"

            He looked up and straight into my eyes.  "What is it Mako-Angel?  What's wrong?  You're not regretting last night are you?"

            I quickly shook my head.  "No.  I have no regrets.  Especially where you are concerned.  No, it's something I need to tell you about myself, and my best friends.  I'm telling you this in the strictest of confidence.  This secret can't leave my circle of friends, in which you have quickly become the most important member of.  I am trusting you essentially with not only my life, but the lives of all my friends as well."

            Concerned, Rein got up from his chair to kneel in front of me.  He took hold of my hands.  "What ever it is you can trust me.  I love you Makoto.  I have since I first saw you.  Please trust me."

            "I nodded.  "It'll be easier if I just show you."  I stood up and moved a few feet away from him.  I grasped my henshin pen and yelled out the words that have become second nature to me.  "Jupiter Crystal Power Make-Up!"  The electricity of the storm enveloped me.  I felt the power surge within my veins and caress my body.  I also felt Rein's eyes upon me as I transformed.  After only a few seconds, I stood in front of Rein in my Senshi form.  I was afraid to meet his eyes, so I stared at the ground instead.  "As you can see I am Sailor Jupiter.  I hope you're not angry with me for not telling you."

            I felt a finger under my chin.  Gently pressure lifted my face to meet Rein's.  "I am not angry.  In fact, I am completely honored that you would choose to confide your secret with me.  I knew that there was something extra special about you.  I just didn't know that it was super powers to accompany a super heart."

            "Oh Rein," I cried and threw my arms around his neck.  "I was so worried that you wouldn't accept this part of me."

            "You have nothing to worry about.  Your secret is safe within my heart."  He bent down and kissed me.  "Now, what about your friends?  Are they super hero's too?"

            "Oh, yeah they are.  Usagi is Sailor Moon, the Moon Princess and the future Neo Queen Serenity.  Mamoru is Tuxedo Mask, Prince Endymion of the Earth and the future King.   Minako is Sailor Venus, Rei is Sailor Mars and Ami is Sailor Mercury.  They are the inner Senshi.  The outer Senshi are Sailor Uranus, Haruka, Sailor Neptune, Michiru, Sailor Saturn, Hotaru, and Sailor Pluto, Setsuna.  The outers tend to keep mainly to themselves, but we are going to use their help to find out what happened to your brother."

            "Wow, that's a lot to sink in.  But that's great!" said Rein.  "I only hope that I don't ever get you angry," he laughed.

            That got me giggling too.  "I can just imagine it, wittle 'ole Wein scared of wittle 'ole me."

            "Oh, that's it.  Now it's war!" said Rein with an evil glint in his eyes.  "Let the tickle torture begin!"

            He began tickling me on my ribs.  But with me in my Senshi form I soon had him pinned to the ground.  We were both laughing really hard and trying to catch our breaths.  

            "So now that you've got me, what are you gong to do with me?" asked Rein.

            "I'll think of something," I said as I once again claimed his mouth.  "I've never thought of staying in my Senshi form before.  It might be interesting."  Just as I was going to kiss him again, the phone rang.  

            "Darnit.  I have to get that," I said.

            "Mushi, Mushi."
    
          "Mako-chan!  Where are you guys?  We were suppose to meet with you guys fifteen minutes ago," stated Usagi.  "I know you're probably busy, but everyone is here and ready to go."  Minako could be heard giggling in the background.
    
                   "Oh, sorry.  We were just heading out the door," I lied.
    
                   "Rrrrriiiiiiiight," said Usagi.  "Well, we'll see you here at the Crown in a few.  Ciao."  With that I hung up the phone, detransformed and looked at Rein.  "Now we're late.  I'm never late for a meeting.  I think you may be a bad influence on me," I winked.
    
                   "Yea, but a bad influence that is good at…."
    
                   "Rein!" I yelled as my face turned the same shade of pink as my earrings.  "Come on, let's go."  I grabbed his hand and we were off n a flash to meet up with the gang.


	8. Chapter 8

I do not own Sailor Moon, much to my disappointment.  Read, enjoy, review. 

A/N:  I'm sorry this took so long for me to post.  I am back from doing Army things, but now kicks in the Renaissance Festival season.  I am busy with that now.  I will try to get the next chapter out  a.s.a.p.    Thanks you all my loyal readers.  wink

**                                                 Eyes For Jupiter**  Chapter 8

                                                         By: _Seiyaferret_

            Rein and I quickly made our way to the Crown.  We walked in the door and saw the group sitting in their usual booth near the back.  Since it was early on Sunday, there were few other people.

            "Hey girl!  It's about time!" winked Minako.  "Did you stay up too late?"  My face turned red instantly.

            "Minako!" Yelled Usagi.  "What Mako-chan does in her own home is none of our business.  Besides, it's time to get to work."

            I sent Usagi a grateful smile of thanks.

            Rein pulled up two chairs and we both sat down.  My face was still a bit red, but I didn't really mind.  After all I was the one who had Rein.

            "Alright.  Let's get this meeting started," said Mamoru.  "I have divided the area we are going to canvass into sections.  We'll divide into pairs.  Here are the questions we need to ask everyone we can."

            "Are the outers coming as well?" asked Rei.

            "Michiru and Haruka are going to ask some of their friends in the government if they can help, and Setsuna is currently back at her post," replied Mamoru.  "I thought we would divide the teams up into girl-boy pairs.  Rei and Yuuichirou get area one.  Ami and Ryo will go to area two.  Minako and Matoki, area three.  Makoto and Rein area four and Usagi and I have area five.  We'll meet back here in three hours to go over everyone's results."

            Everyone gathered up their maps and headed for the door. Rein and I were the first ones out.  I could tell that he was very excited about our little investigation.  His eyes were alive with hope.  I pray that we find out something, anything that might lead us to his brother.

            We headed off to our area.  It covered a part of Tokyo Central Park and a main shopping area.

            "How are we ever going to be able to ask everyone here about my brother in just three hours?"

            "We'll just start with the people who work here and go from there," I smiled.

            We arrived at the shopping district after a ten-minute walk.  We went into the first store and asked the shop attendant our questions.  We didn't have to show him the picture of Monty because Rein was his carbon copy.  No luck there.  We continued on with the other stores with much the same results.  No one had ever heard or seen him.  

            After two hours of questioning, we sat down on a park bench.  I could tell that Rein was frustrated.  To tell the truth, so was I.  

            "This is impossible!  Nobody has even heard of my brother.  How in the world are we suppose to find out anything if no one will admit they knew him?" he ranted.

            "I don't know," I replied as I looked out across the expanse of park.  Out of the corner of my eye I noticed a young woman had suddenly stopped, dropped her bag and was starring at Rein, almost like she had seen a ghost.

            "Rein," I whispered.  "Don't turn around suddenly, but I think we may have our first lead."

            Rein casually turned towards me and asked, "What do you mean?"

            "Sit down and look over to the left.  That woman with the shoulder length black hair, who is picking up her things."

            "Yeah."

            "Well, she dropped her bag as soon as she saw you.  To me it looked like she saw a ghost."

            "Or Monty," said Rein.  "We need to follow her."

            I grabbed his arm before he could get up.  "She obviously knows your brother, therefore you would be easy to spot.  You need to head back to the Crown and tell the others.  I'll follow her."

            Rein looked at me, worried.  "I don't want you to get into trouble."

            "It's alright.  I have my Senshi communicator.  If anything happens I'll call."  I gave him one last smile and took off.  The woman was already leaving the immediate area.

            Rein headed towards the Crown while I followed our lead.  For ten minutes she walked around the park, then she headed south towards a residential area, a rather expensive neighborhood.  She turned down 5th St. and as I turned the corner, I saw her unlock the door to her house.  I waited for another thirty minutes before I was absolutely sure that it was indeed her home.  I memorized the address and left to meet everyone else.

            Twenty minutes later I walked into the Crown.  Evidently, Rein has told them what happened because all eyes were glued to me at once.  I didn't show any outward signs of emotion.  I kept my face in a serious expression.  Once I reached the table, Rein handed me a glass of water, which I gladly took a drink from.

            "Well?" asked Rei.  "What did you find out?"

            I finished drinking and turned to Ami.  "Can you do a computer search on an address?"

            "Sure," she replied as she pulled out her mini computer.  "What's the address?"

            "319 5th Street."

            She punched it into her computer and after a few minutes of anxious waiting…. "Bingo!  A woman by the name of Sinsuifu Yukara lived there."

            "What can you tell us about her?" I asked.  

            "I'm already on top of it.  Ahh…here we go.  She is twenty years old and a student at Tokyo University.  Her parents were killed in a boating accident two years ago.  They left her a small fortune upon their deaths."

            "How small of a fortune are we talking about?" asked Mamoru.

            "Just a minute," said Ami.  "Only 2.3 billion dollars."

            "Whew, small huh?" said Minako in awe.  "I'd like to see what you consider a large fortune."

            "We need to talk to her," I said.  "Any ideas on how to get an introduction with a billionaire?"

            "How about Michiru and Haruka?" asked Usagi.  "They hang out with those people a lot.  Don't they?"

            Everyone just sat there in stunned silence starring at Usagi.  We just couldn't believe our ears.

            "Well?  Don't they?" she asked again on the brink of tears.  

            Just before one of her remarkable waterfalls, Rei jumped in and said, "Usagi that's a great idea!  Haruka and Michiru could definitely help!"

            With that said, by Rei of all people, Usagi beamed.

            "What great idea did my little Muffin have?" asked Haruka as she and Michiru approached the table.

            "DO you know a young woman named Sinsuifu Yukara?" I asked.

            "I do," answered Michiru.  "My father and hers were good friends."

            "Do you still see her?" 

            ""Not really.  Once her parents died she pretty much kept to herself," said Michiru.  "Why?"

            "I bet it's something to do with Mako-chan's new friend," said Haruka.

            "How did you guess?" asked Rein as he stood to face Haruka.  "I'm Rein North.  You must be Haruka and Michiru."  He reached out to shake Haruka's hand.

            "Nice to meet you," said Haruka, as she took his hand.  "Now, what does Yukara have to do with anything?"

            Rein motioned for them to join the group as he sat down again.  "Well, it seems that Yukara saw a ghost today when she saw me.  Makoto and I think she knew my brother."

            "Do you to think that you could arrange something so we can talk to her," I asked.  "I think she might get freaked out if we just all showed up on her door step."

            "We can have a dinner party and invite her," said Michiru.  

            ""Will she actually come?" asked Haruka.  "I mean, she hasn't been to any of the social gatherings in the past year."

            "Don't worry darling.  I'll personally invite her.  She owes me a favor anyway."

            Looking a little jealous, Haruka replied, "Why does she owe you a favor?"

            Michiru just let out a small laugh and grabbed her hand.  "Don't worry about it."  She then turned to us and said, "the dinner party will be Wednesday at eight o' clock." 

            With that, Haruka was pulled out of the crown still trying to pry out of Michiru why she was owed a favor.

            "Well, that takes care of that," said Ami.

            "No it doesn't!" shouted Minako.

            Everyone looked at her confused.  "It doesn't?" asked Ami.

            "NO!  What on earth am I going to wear?"   (Everyone sweat-dropped)


	9. Chapter 9

I do not own Sailor Moon, much to my disappointment.  Read, enjoy, review.

A/N: Well, the renaissance festival season is over.  I had to make an extravagant court costume for the main character in just five days.  I got it done.  It took me forever to do all the beading on it!  Now I am working a new FT job.  That keeps me busy, plus with my Army stuff I have to do every month.  I'm surprised I have any time at all to write!  Sorry this took so long.  But I am planning on finishing this one.  It just may take a bit longer than planned

A/N Too: sorry about the first upload of this chapter.  I have corrected the typos that I have found.  If there are any others please let me know.  (Stoopid hand of Sauron.)

**Eyes For Jupiter** Chapter 9

By Seiyaferret

Haruka was just exiting the bathroom while towel drying her hair.  Michiru was just hanging up the phone.  "Well, is she coming?" asked Haruka.

"Of course she is.  I told you she owed me a favor."  

Haruka glared at her lover.  "Am I ever going know the reason for that favor?"

"Probably not," replied Michiru.  

With that Haruka moved to grab Michiru around the waist, and landed both of them on the bed with Haruka on top.  "I think I may have to torture it out of you."

"If this is torture, then please, don't stop," giggled Michiru.

The two spent the rest of the afternoon in their bedroom, oblivious to the outside world.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Later that evening.

"Do you think that your friends convinced her to come?" asked Rein as he unlocked the door to Makoto's apartment.

"If she said she would be there, then I have no doubt about it," replied Makoto.  "Don't worry."

"I can't help it," sighed Rein as he ran a hand through his light hair.  "I just feel that I am so close, but still so far away.  What if she takes one look at me face to face, and runs away screaming?  What if she is the one behind my brother's disappearance?  What if she…."

Makoto stopped him with a kiss.  "You are worrying way too much.  You can't find out the answers until Wednesday, so now is the time to relax.  And if I have to make you relax, then I will."  

"But," began Rein.

"No buts, only me and you."  She kissed him again on the lips and began trailing kisses down his throat.  "Now what were you saying?" she asked between kisses.

"Umm, I, umm…" 

"Heh, that's what I thought."  Makoto continued her relaxation techniques on Rein.  Soon, they were both unclothed and in her bedroom. 

A few hours later, Makoto was lying on Rein's chest drawing circles on his chest with her finger.  

"What's bothering you my angel?" 

"Nothing."

"Mako-angel, I know something is bothering you."

She let out a long sigh.  After a long pause she whispered, "I'm just afraid."  A silent tear slipped from her face onto his chest.  

Rein sat up and gathered her close.  "What has you so afraid Angel?" 

"It's silly really," laughed Makoto.  "I was just thinking about some of the questions you were asking earlier.  What if she did do something to your brother?  Will you be next?  I told you it was silly."  She looked down as she played with the blanket.  More tears were silently slipping down her cheeks.  

Rein silently rubbed her back when the damn broke.  Everything she had been holding in for years came forth.  He just held her and let her cry, knowing that she'd feel better for it.  

After about ten minutes, she started hiccupping. "I'm sorry."

"What for?" he asked.  "Not for crying.  Don't ever be sorry for crying.  It's not a weakness.  It's an emotion not a sin."

"Thank you… for being here."

He hugged her closer.  "I'll always be here."  He put his hand over her heart.  "Never doubt that for a single moment."

"I won't."  She then turned to him and kissed him.  She let her passion and love over rule doubts and fears.  She felt stronger with him near.  Whole.  Her parent's deaths no longer seem like such a humongous loss.  She had always just pushed aside that fear and loneliness.  Never really letting go.  Now she felt free and just plain wonderful.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Early the next morning…

            "Mako-angel, Are you up yet?" whispered Rein.

"Mmm, what time is it?" she asked. 

            "It's nine in the morning.  I have breakfast ready if you're hungry."

            That got Makoto's full attention.  "I don't smell anything burning.   Is everything OK?"

            "I'm hurt!  I'm an acceptable cook.  I haven't burnt anything since my toaster went on the frits two years ago!  And that wasn't my fault," replied Rein, with a mock hurt look on his face.

            "I was just teasing," said Makoto as she gave him a peck on his cheek.  "Besides that's what you get for letting me over sleep.  Now I have to hurry if I'm going to meet the girls on time for our shopping excursion."

            "What I don't get to go?" asked Rein.

            "Sorry honey.  The girls all agreed that the dresses we get should be a total surprise for the guys.  Besides, who will Mamoru hang out with today with Usagi with us?"

            "Fine I get the point.  Shopping is for women any way," pouted Rein.

            "Aww, I promise to get something sexy for you!"  With that said, Makoto headed into the kitchen to eat breakfast.

            After breakfast and a quick shower, Makoto dashed out the door to meet up with her friends.  

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

            What's keeping Makoto?" asked Rei.  "It's not like her to be so late.  Maybe you rubbed off on her Usagi."

            "Rei, that's not fair!  I haven't been late to a meeting in over six months!  You know I'm trying hard!" wailed Usagi.

            "She's right Rei, you're not being fair," said Ami.

            "Arigato, Ami," sniffed Usagi.

            Just then Makoto came running up to them panting.  "Sorry, I'm late guys, Rein, didn't wake me up in time."

            "Mmm, hmm.  Right," winked Minako.  "I would say that too."

            "Minako!  He really did wake me up late," blushed Makoto.

            "Alright girls, enough of embarrassing her.  We have a major shopping trip to start!" stated Usagi.

            "Right!" they all agreed.  With that, they all for the mall.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

*Ding dong*  

            "Coming!" yelled Rein from the bedroom.  He had just finished getting dressed.

He opened the door and saw it was Mamoru.

            "Hey, man what's up?" asked Rein.

            "Not much.  I just figured since all the girls were out we could hang out a bit and discuss things."

            "Sure," replied Rein.  " Make your self comfortable.  Oh, can I get you some coffee?"  

            "That would be great," replied Mamoru as he sat on the sofa.

Rein quickly came back with two cups of coffee in hand.  "What did you want to discuss?"

            "I don't know how to say this so it won't hurt your feelings."

            Rein looked at Mamoru confused.  "What are you talking about?  Have I done something wrong?"

            "No, it's not like that.  It's just that the others think that it would be better for you if you didn't go to the dinner tomorrow night."

            "What?" asked Rein.  "Why not?  It's my brother that's missing.  Possibly even dead and you guys decided that it better for me not to go?" ranted Rein.  "How could you decide this and not even talk to me!"  Rein stood up and turned around and looked out the back door.  "Tell me one thing, will you?"

            "Sure," agreed Mamoru.

            "Did Makoto agree to this too?"

            "No.  She wasn't involved in the discussion.  In fact, we also thought it better if she didn't go as well.   That's why I'm here.  To ask you to take Makoto somewhere else for the night.  Beg her, do what ever, but don't let her go either," said Mamoru.

            "Can you tell me why you don't want her to go either?"

            "You've probably figured out that she can be a real emotional person."

Rein nodded at this.

"Well, Usagi and the others are afraid that if she went, things might get out of control.  She might lose her temper and then where would we be.  We would lose the only lead to your brother."

Rein flopped down on the couch.  "She's not gonna like this you know."

            "We know," agreed Mamoru.

            "No one is going to tell her are they?"

            "No."

            "She's gonna be pissed."

            "Yep."

            "Where do you suggest I take her?"

            "I made reservations at a restaurant that she has always wanted to go to.  I had to pull some strings to get you in.  Do you have any money?"

"Um, how much will I need exactly?"  

            "About two hundred for a descent meal."

            "I don't have that much."

            "Here, take this."  Mamoru reached into his pocket and gave him two hundred dollars."

            "I can't accept this."

            "Yes you can.  I consider it an investment in anger management."  

            With that they both laughed and shook hands.  "Thanks," said Rein.

            "No problem. I just hope that Makoto doesn't get angry at you too."

            "I know just how to handle her anger, so don't worry."


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: Well here it is time for chapter 10.  I can hardly believe I have gotten this far at all.  Work has been insane.  Ahh, the life of retail.  It really makes you go Bah humbug to Christmas. (But I still love this time of year anyway.)  But, it will return to normal and our lives will go on, so I am plodding along with my little story.  To those who want to see more action & fighting, I'm trying, but the description is a romance.  The story is taking its own shape.  I am just the host.  I let it take me wherever it wants to.

**Eyes For Jupiter** Chapter 10

By Seiyaferret 

"Rein, I'm hoooooome!" shouted Makoto from the doorway.

"Hey, babe.  How's it going?  And what's in the bag?"

"Oh, no you don't," shouted Makoto as she wrenched the bag she was carrying away from Rein.  "I want this dress to be a total surprise for you for tomorrow night."

"Ahh, yes," said Rein distractedly.  He gave Makoto a quick kiss on her cheek then turned around and went into the kitchen.  

Makoto was instantly worried.  _Something must be bothering him.  He always kisses me on the mouth and hugs me after I get home.  Is it about the party tomorrow?_ She walked to the couch, sat her bags down and went into the kitchen after him.  

"Rein, honey.  Are you ok?"  She wrapped her arms around his torso.  He was still facing away from her.  "Is this about tomorrow?"

He let out a heavy sigh, ran his hand through his hair and turned around to face his angel.  "Yeah, it is."

"What's the matter," she asked.  "What's going on?"

Rein hugged her once more and left her standing in the kitchen.  She quickly followed him out the door and into the bedroom.  She found him there sitting on the bed with his head in his hands.  She quietly sat down next to him.  "Do you want t o talk about it?"

"I don't want to go tomorrow."

"You don't have to go.  I'll go and…"

"I don't want you to go either."

"What?  Why?" asked Makoto.

"I really don't want to be alone tomorrow night." 

"Why the sudden change?  You were all about knowing what that girl has to do with your brother.  Why are you changing your mind now?  It doesn't make sense."  

Rein stood up and went over to the window.  Without turning around to face her he began his explanation that he had came up with after Mamoru had left.  "I just have a bad feeling.  What if she freaked out when she saw me?  Look what happened at the park.  You said that she dropped her bag when she saw me.  After all, I am a carbon copy of my brother.  Maybe she doesn't even know that my brother had an identical twin?  I don't want to scare her off.  I want to find out what she has to do with my brother, but I don't want to lose her either.  I'm putting my faith in your friend's hands.  I'll let them pave the way for me to actually question her later."  He turned around to look at Makoto, to see if she actually believed his lie.  Ok, not a lie really, because those were his real worries.

Makoto looked into Rein's eyes and melted.  Those eyes again.  She could see in them that this has been tormenting him.  "Oh Rein, you know I can't say no when you look at me like that!  I have a soft spot in my heart for your eyes."

"Is that the only part of me that's in your heart?"

"No." giggled Makoto as Rein put his arms around her waist and proceeded to kiss her.

AS they broke the kiss, Makoto said, "I will need to take the dress back though."

"No you won't."

She turned and gave him a questioning look.  "What is up your sleeves Rein Montgomery?"

"Oh, nothing, just a quiet dinner at Ni Toritsukarete Iru Tabemono.  (A/N:  Gotta love a Japanese/English dictionary.  That literally translates to 'obsessed with food'.  Teehee.)

"What?!  How on Jupiter did you get in there?  It takes months to get reservations with that place?" exclaimed Makoto.

"Well, Mamoru helped in that department.  He has a couple of friends that work there, and pulled some strings to get us in."  

"This is fantastic! Exclaimed Makoto as she jumped into Rein's arms.  "What time are we going there?"  

"Our reservations are at 6:30.  I have to go out tomorrow morning though and meet Mamoru.  He is going to help me get a tuxedo." 

"Oh, you mean I can't go?" asked Makoto.

"Hey, I can't see your dress, so you can't see my tux.  Now, are we going to go to bed or stay up all night talking?  I'll let you decide."

"I'm with you!" said Makoto.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

            Early the next morning, after a long and exhausting night, (More like a fun filled night of passion.)  Rein was up before Makoto.  He gently pried his arm out from under her, gave her a kiss on her forehead and headed off to get ready for his meeting with Mamoru.  Not only was this a shopping trip, this was also a time that he could talk to Mamoru about the dinner meeting tonight.  He wanted to make sure that some of his questions got answered since he wasn't going to be there.  All he needed to do now was get his thought in order and get rid of the nagging feeling of guilt about not telling his angel the complete truth.  He was also planning on asking Mamoru for help finding a job.  He didn't want to rely on Makoto for every thing.  He wanted to work.  Needed to work.  He was going to go completely bonkers if he just kept looking for nonexistent clues of his brother's location.

            After cleaning up and getting dressed he was out the door by ten am.  Mamoru didn't realize that he would be coming, do he hoped that he was home.  After a ten-minute walk, he was at Mamoru's apartment.  He knocked on the door and waited.  Soon he heard a muffled 'be right there'.  

            The door opened to reveal Mamoru in a rumpled shirt and pants and messy hair.  Like he had just got out of bed.  Surprised, Mamoru asked, "Rein, what's up?"  

            "Not much.  Just needed a little help with something to wear tonight."  

"Mamo-chan, where are you?  It's cold in here." Said a voice from his bedroom.  Rein immediately recognized it as Usagi's.     
            "Heh, heh," blushed Mamoru.  "Can you give me a few minutes?"

Grinning, Rein replied, "Take your time.  I'll be out in the park.  Meet me there when ever."  With that Rein headed out to the park to wait for Mamoru.

Forty-five minutes later, a sheepish Mamoru found Rein in the park.

"Sorry about that," said Mamoru.

"No problem.  I should be the one apologizing.  I didn't know you would be busy."

"Let's get going then," said Mamoru.

"Right."

They began walking to the Mall.  

"So did you tell her?" asked Mamoru.

"Yep."

"Well, I see you're alive so everything must have went alright."

"As well as can be expected under the circumstances," replied Rein.

Mamoru threw him a questioning look.  "How so?"

"I lied to my girlfriend and I feel horrible about it."

"Mmmm, I guess you better make tonight a night she will never forget, huh."

"I plan on it."

Mamoru shook his head and asked, "So then you got a ring?"

Stunned, Rein stopped and stared at Mamoru open mouthed.  "What, how?"

"Usagi.  She's always the first to know these things now a days.  Don't ask me how she knows; I just chalk it up to her being the Princess of the Moon.  So anyway do you have a ring?"

"Actually, I do have one.  It used to be my mother's.  I think she'll like it."

"I don't doubt it for a minute," smiled Mamoru.


	11. Chapter 11

Same disclainers I don't own Sailor Moon. yadda yadda. On another note, sorry I havn't updated in like years. Life kinda got in the way...divorce...new job...new life...a much happier one at that. I AM going to finish this story, I promise. I actually have an outline of what I want to accomplish with it. So with that said, on with the story!

Eyes For Jupiter

Chapter 11

I met up with the girls at three in the afternoon on the big day. Who would have thought that I, Sailor Jupiter would be a nervous wreck, but I am. Just on my way over to Rei's I dropped my dress three times, my shoes once and lost the entire contents of my overnight bag twice, which I finally managed to zip closed before I dropped it again.

I reached Rei's just as I dropped my shoes for the second time. "I thought I heard someone," smiled Rei in greeting.

"Hey Rei. Can you give a poor girl a hand?"

Rei immediately grabbed my bag and dress, while I picked up my shoes and joined the others who were already there.

Minako ran over and gave me a hug. "It's about time you got here."

"It's not exactly my fault. I had to clean up my apartment and then gather up all my things then, well, let's just say that I had a less than stellar walk over here."

"I can't blame you if you're nervous," said Ami. "I would be a total wreck if I had reservations there."

Rei brought in drinks for everyone and the conservation continued towards the restaurant and what deserts there would be there. All during this I noticed that Usagi was unusually quiet and all smiles.

"Usagi, what's going on in your head?" I asked.

"Oh nothing. I was just thinking about tonight. You and Rein look amazing together. I can't wait to see you two all decked out together." She said with a wink.

I looked over at Rei and the others, "You know I think she may know something that I don't. Do you know what she's talking about?"

"Oh she's just being her normal blond self." said Rei with a wink.

"Hey I heard that," yelled Usagi. And the fight was on...

After a few minutes of trying to talk over the two bickering, Minako finally broke in and said, "We better start getting ready, unless you want to go out in your jeans."

That got both of their attention and it was off to get every one made up and dressed.

I had finished putting on my make up and was just about ready to redo my hair in my usual ponytail style when Minako came over and said, "I think you should do something different. Something extra special for tonight. What do the rest of you think?" she asked the group.

There was an overwhelming yes from the other three.

"I have no idea how to do anything different." I said.

"No problem! My mom taught me some neat things." replied Minako.

I nervously looked at Rei and agreed to let her do what ever. I could always go take it out if it looked bad, right?

For the next hour I was at the mercy of Hairdresser Minako. I was not allowed to look in the mirror as I had my hair curled, pulled, pinned tucked and finally hair sprayed. Everyone was speechless at what Minako had created. After looking at all the surprised faces, I wasn't sure I wanted to turn around and look at myself. It was just at that time that Minako turned me around and I had no choice but to look.

I must have looked like a fish. My mouth had formed an o shape and my eyes nearly bugged out at my own reflection. I blinked thinking this couldn't be me. But I was still there looking exactly the same as when I was turned around. I was...well, stunning. My hair had been transformed from its usual pony to a very elegant french twist with soft curls falling down to my shoulders. I turned to Minako and nearly began crying. She held up a hand & said, "You are NOT going to cry now. You'll ruin your make up!"

With that, we all bust up laughing as I hugged Minako.

We all got back to finishing up our transformations into dinner divas. I got my dress and was putting it on when there was a knock on Rei's door. She motioned for me to get out of the line of site, so I complied. She was dressed all in red, which always looks marvelous on her. She left the room and I heard her familiar tone of you can't do that or else, but not what she was saying.

I pulled up my dress and Usagi was there to help me with the zipper. "Thanks."

"I was saving this for your birthday, but I think you need it now." said Usagi. "Mamo-chan and I picked it out for you."

Before I knew what she was talking about, she slipped a necklace around and fastened it. I glanced down at it and was stunned once again. It was a beautiful pink crystal rose on a delicate gold chain. I immediately turned and hugged Usagi. "Thank you so much! I love it!"

"Hey are you guys ready yet? I can't keep them out here much longer!" yelled Rei

Minako turned and told me to be last coming out so it'll be more dramatic for Rein. I really had no choice on it, as the others were already on their way out the door. I took one last look in the mirror took a deep breath and left the room.

Once outside, the entire gang was standing there. To be honest, I had no idea what their faces looked like. All I could see was Rein with a huge smile on his face.

He approached me and said, "I didn't think you could outdo gorgeousness, but I guess I'm wrong. You look like the universe came down and settled itself on you."

I actually blushed and looked down. He did it again! What is it about him to do this to me? I think I mumbled something along the lines of thanks you look fantastic too, but I can't recall exactly. Before I knew it, Rein turned to me an asked if I was ready. I nodded and turned to see a limo waiting with the door open.

"Your limo awaits." said Rein.

The entire gang was there to see both Rein and I off for our romantic dinner for two. I carefully hugged my best friends before getting in the limo.

One inside, I was thoroughly amazed. Never in my life had I been in a limo, and probably ever would be again. Rein soon entered and sat beside me. I turned to him and was about to open my mouth to ask him how he could afford this, he kissed me. I forgot everything I was thinking. His kisses always had a way to make me forget even my name.

"Now what were you going to ask me?"

Instead of answering, I just leaned in to kiss him again. He what can I say, I love his kisses and well, I can figure out the how later.

We ended our make out session just as the limo driver announced our arrival at the restaurant. I had just enough time to hastily pull myself together and put on more lipstick before the door was opened.

The driver opened the door to the limo, just like in my dreams. Rein stepped out soon after I, offered me his arm and on we went.

We entered the posh restaurant of my dreams and Rein told the Maitre d'who we were, and we were ushered in to the best seat in the whole place. I couldn't believe it. I could barely breathe with excitement. There was a small chamber music quintet playing in the far corner. The atmosphere was beyond what I could ever imagine. Before I knew it, wine was being poured and our orders were taken. Rein and I sat hand in hand across from each other, listening to the music while waiting for our first course to arrive.

I was still busy taking it all in. Our first course arrived and we ate in comparatible silence, neither of us needing to say anything. Once our main course arrived, I looked at Rein and smiled.

"Thank you." I said.

"For what?" he replied.

"For being wonderful."

Our main courses arrived next and again we ate in silence, with only the quintet and low murmurs of the other guests being heard.

We were just finishing our dinner when the quintet struck up a waltz. Other couples were moving to the dance floor. Rein stood up and gallantly offered me his hand.

"Madam, may I have this dance?"

I was speechless, but managed to nod and stand up. He escorted me to the floor and we began to waltz.

He was a wonderful lead. I didn't have to struggle at all. Usually all my dancing partners I had to lead, but not with him. With him it just felt natural and right. I didn't want to spoil the moment with talk, so I just closed my eyes and let him lead me to wherever. I didn't care. I was in love.

We danced for what seemed like just a few seconds when he twirled me around and held me at arms length. I opened my eyes to see him kneeling down in front of me with an open ring box. All the other couples dancing stopped and stared. Even the quintet stopped. My heart was racing. Could this be what I think? Could it?

"Kino Makoto, I love you with all my heart and soul. Will you do me the greatest honor in the world, in the universe and become my wife?" asked Rein.

He did it again. Only this time he did it real good. I was crying. There were few times in my life that I cried. I could count them on one had. But these were happy tears. Tears of pure joy. Patiently he waited for my answer. I must have looked like a fish to the crowd. I gathered up what was left of my wits and said "Yes. Nothing could ever possibly make me happier than to marry you."

With that said he placed the most beautiful ring on my finger, picked me up, swung me around and kissed me passionately in front of the entire restaurant, which erupted into thunderous applause.

Once we stopped kissing, an old couple came up to us and congratulated us and insisted on us dancing again. Before we knew it, we were the only ones on the dance floor and the music started. We danced for what felt like an eternity, just me and him. Nothing else mattered. The rest of the world could wait. Now was our time, our moment in the heavens.

Eventually we moved back to our table where dessert was waiting for us. I kept staring at my ring as I ate.

"I hope you like it. It was my mothers." said Rein.

"Rein, you could have given me a pop can tab and I would have loved it." I laughed. "It's the most beautiful ring I have ever seen. And to know it once belonged to your mother makes it even more precious to me." (AN: that's what I get for re-watching Lord of the Rings…"My precious….")

We eventually made it back to my apartment, by way of the limo. We walked up the two flights of stairs and I unlocked the door and was just about ready to walk in when he stopped me.

"Allow me."

He kissed me then scooped me up in his arms. "I know we're not married yet, but I couldn't wait."

I giggled and replied, "I feel like we did just get married. You have made me the happiest person in the world."

He carried me in, closed and locked the door and proceeded to the bedroom. A wonderful end to my wonderful day.

(A/N: I am too mush in a hurry to complete this fanfic to write in the love scene right now. I need to get to the main stuff before I lose my momentum again. Maybe later I'll go back and edit this little chappy)


	12. Chapter 12

Eyes for Jupiter

Chapter 12

Everyone had made it to Haruka's home for the dinner party. They were all waiting on Miss Sinsuifu to arrive. The atmosphere was tense, but not unhappy. It wasn't long before she arrived. She came alone, much to every ones relief. They didn't want to get anyone else involved.

Michiru greeted the last guest and offered to get her a cocktail. "Thank you for inviting me. I've sort of been out of touch with my friends for a while." said Yukara. She smiled, but it didn't quite reach her eyes. Like an immense sadness kept her true happiness at bay.

Michiru handed her, her drink and then started the introductions. After finishing, she said, "Dinner should only be a few more minutes."

The group was quietly talking with one another, about insignificant things like the weather and the new pop idols out verses old ones.

Yukara was on the outside and Usagi made a move to include her in the conversation about the pop idols. "Yukara-san, do you like any current pop idols?

"Not really." She replied. "Ever since the Three Lights went away, there really hasn't been anything as spectacular as they were."

"You were a Three Lights Fan?" asked Minako.

"Mmh. I was actually a Fan club chapter president."

"Wow, who would've thought that you liked the Lights." replied Haruka.

"There are a lot of things that no one realizes about me." said Yukara as she gently smiled.

Mamoru chimed in, "I expect there were a lot of closet fans of the Three Lights."

"Including Ami-chan." jokingly replied Minako, as she elbowed Ami in the side while she blushed.

Soon a bell was heard. "ah, dinner is ready." said Michiru. "Shall we?"

Everyone proceeded to the dining room where they were served a very posh five course meal. When they were finished, they all went to the terrace to enjoy the evening.

"Michiru-san. Why did you ask me here?" asked Yukara.

"You caught on fast. We did have something very important to speak to about."

All eyes were on Yukara. She was beginning to feel frightened. Usagi saw this and moved forward. "Don't worry. We don't want to hurt you. We just need to ask a few questions for a friend."

Feeling the warmth radiate form the small blond girl in pigtails, Yukara smiled and sat down. "Okay. If I know the answer I tell you."

Mamoru began by handing her a picture of Rein. "Do you know who this is?"

Her face went pale. "Oh my god." she whispered. "Where did you get this?"

"So you do know who this is?" asked Mamoru.

"Mmhn. He was my fiancé." she said as tears began to fall.

"What happened?" asked Usagi as she laid a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"He saved me."

"I think you may want to start from the beginning." said Michiru.

Yukara nodded, and took a shaky breath then began the story.

"I met him a little over a year ago. He was working for my father's company as an intern. He was very intelligent and got noticed by my father very quickly. He moved up in the company within weeks. My father was hosting a dinner party for some prospected business partners. I was asked to be Monty's date, since everyone else was bringing their spouses. I didn't want to at first but, my father never asked me for much so I agreed to it anyway."

After Yukara took a drink, she continued. "Monty actually arrived for the dinner party a full hour before the guests were to arrive. My father thought of this, so we could get to know each other a bit to avoid any awkwardness at the party. I liked him right from the start. I didn't even know he was an American, his Japanese was so good. The party came and everything went well. He actually asked to see me again and I agreed. We started dating and everything was wonderful. A few months later he asked me to marry him and I agreed. My father was overjoyed. He really liked Monty and was actually training him to take over the company one day.

Well, then my parents died. I was a wreck. Monty helped me pull everything together. I was actually in charge of my father's company, but I'd really never had any interest in running it. That's when the trouble really began. I began receiving strange letters and phone messages. At first they weren't specific. Just threats that the company will collapse. I didn't think anything of it until the first death threat arrived. I was so shaken up that Monty finally cornered me and demanded to know what was going on. I told him about all the letters and phone calls. He immediately said he would handle it. I didn't think about it much after that day. Monty stopped the letters and phone calls from coming in. But then, about a month after I told him, he disappeared. I didn't know what happened to him. I went to the police and they couldn't find him either. They closed the case, saying he probably just went back to the United States. I never gave up looking for him, until I received a package at my office. I opened it to find an urn. Inside the urn were ashes and a picture." Yukara began sobbing, but continued. "It was a picture of Monty in a casket in a Crematory, being put into the fire. That's how I knew Monty was gone from me forever."

Yukara continued to cry. "I feel so lost without him. but a few days ago I thought I saw him, but it couldn't have been him…it couldn't have been him."

"It wasn't him." replied Haruka. "It was his twin brother Rein."

"Twin!?" exclaimed Yukara. "I didn't know."

"Yukara-san, Do you still have this picture that was in the urn?" asked Ami.

Yukara nodded and pulled the photo out of her purse and handed it to Mamoru.

"What are you going to do?" Yukara asked.

"Monty's brother is searching for answers as well and we're helping him." said Ami.

Yukara suddenly stood up and looked at Michiru and Haruka. "Do you think he's alive?"

"We don't know. All we have to go on is this picture and what you've told us." Haruka replied.

Yukara fell to her knees and began to cry again covering her face with her hands. Mamoru decided that she had had enough and picked her up. Haruka-san, can she stay here tonight? She shouldn't be left alone like this."

Haruka nodded. "Let's get her to a bed. Follow me."

"Ami, what do you make of this picture?" asked Michiru.

Ami quickly took out her computer and began her analysis of the picture. "It's not a phony. I can't detect any photo shop errors in it. But hold on a second, I don't think this is a real crematory. The color of the fire isn't right for that. It's not hot enough. I'll have to take more time to do a more thorough scan of the picture to see if I can get any of the other background details to come out."

Mamoru and Haruka soon reappeared. "Keep us informed if you do find something." said Haruka.

Ami nodded and put her small computer and the picture away.

"Well, how do you think Makoto's evening went?" asked a winking Minako.

"I'm sure she is in absolute heaven right now." laughed Rei.

"I wonder what she had for dessert?" asked Usagi.

"Leave it to my Usako to always think of the most important part of the night." said Mamoru.

With that everyone began to laugh.


	13. Chapter 13

**Eyes for Jupiter**

Chapter 13

The next day, I woke up early. Even though we were up very late, I was still so excited I just couldn't sleep any longer. But seeing as it was just a bit past seven fifteen in the morning, I couldn't very well go over to Usagi's. I didn't want a fist thrown at me this early in the morning. She's not much of a morning person. About the only ones that would be up this early were Mamoru, Ami and Rei. But I couldn't tell them my good news first. I would never hear the end of it from Usagi if I had. So I settled on making a fabulous breakfast for Rein.

About the time I was frying the eggs to finish off the last of the breakfast, Rein cane in.

"Don't you ever sleep in?" he asked.

I shook my head. "I did sleep in. I woke up around seven." I smiled at him and gave him a good morning kiss.

"Have a seat, I'm almost finished here."

"Man if you keep feeding me like this I'll gain weight even before we're married." he laughed.

I laughed as well as I sat out breakfast plates down. Well then, we'll just have to get those workouts in at my dojo then won't we?"

We both laughed and ate our breakfasts. When we had finished, I gathered up the dished to wash them.

Rein was helping me dry and put away the dishes. "I wonder if your friends got any information last night."

"They won't leave us in the dark too long. But we do have to wait on Usagi to get up. Being summer vacation, she won't rouse herself until at least eleven. And trust me; you don't want to wake her any earlier."

I continued cleaning up my humble abode as Rein decided to take a shower first. I thought to myself that I certainly could get use to waking up every morning in this manner. It was just such a wonderful feeling. Something I missed dearly, but didn't really realize it until we bumped into each other that fateful night.

By the time Rein was finished in the shower, it was my turn. I had already made the bed and picked up our hastily tossed clothes from last night.

I passed by him and gave him a quick kiss. It seemed it wasn't enough to satisfy him and he grabbed me around my waist and turned me to face him. I let out a rather high pitched squeak, not expecting it. He lowered his lips to mine ever so slowly. I was still so utterly mesmerized by his pale green eyes. The kiss was passionate and all consuming. He was claming me again as his own. I was so lost, my knees were threatening to give out, but he held me in place with his two strong arms, seeming to know that I would fall if he let go suddenly. When our kiss ended, we stood there in the center of my living room. I was dizzy and weak-kneed. He was looking like a rake. "Do you need some help in the shower?"

I blushed at his question. Gah! Again with the blushing! Will it ever stop? Laughing I shook my head. "Maybe later."

He let go of me and I proceeded with my shower. I just finished towel drying my hair when the phone rang. Rein picked it up. "Mushi, mushi." I heard him say. I didn't really listen to anything else.

He hung up the phone and told me that it was Mamoru. Everyone was meeting at Rei's at 11. Usagi was already up and anxious about our date last night.

"I'll be ready to go in a few minutes if you are." I said. It never takes me longer than ten minutes to get ready for my day, the glories of being a tomboy for so long.

We left shortly after I finished getting dressed. Even though we were an hour early, I still wanted to get there to let Usagi know my big new first. The walk was wonderful. Hand in hand Rein and I took our time. Rei's place was only twenty minutes away so we weren't rushed.

By the time we actually got there, it turned out that everyone was already there enjoying tea.

We strolled in and Usagi immediately squealed and latched onto my arm dragging me to where everyone was sitting.

Mamoru greeted Rein with a handshake, a slap on the back and a knowing smirk.

I was seated in between Minako and Usagi. The questions began almost immediately and in stereo. I never had a chance to answer any questions they were fired at me so fast and in succession. My head was near spinning. But thank the Gods for Rei and her temper. She interrupted the interrogation almost immediately yelling, "Will you guys stop and let her talk!"

I sent her a thankful glance. Once the two were quiet I took a deep breath and…I froze. I was actually frozen in place! I couldn't get the words out. I mean, I was so happy, but was stuck. Then it dawned on me. I never told my parents. I know it's silly, my parents were dead. But I still wanted to tell them first. It was something I had always done. I was so caught up in the moment I never even thought about them. Heck, I never even told them I had a steady boyfriend. I felt like a horrible daughter.

As I sat there in silence, I could feel everyone's concerned looks. I stood up and mumbled an apology. I quickly left and felt Rein on my heels. I made it to the edge of the walk before I felt my wrist being grabbed.

"Hey are you okay?" Rein asked with concern evident on his face.

I turned to him and told the truth. "No. But I will be once I talk to my parents."

He understood at once. "Go. I'll tell them you needed to go for a bit to regain your thoughts." He gave me a sweet kiss on the lips and a hug. "I love you."

"I love you too Rein. I'll be back soon." I turned and sprinted off toward my parents little shrine in the cemetery.

Once I got there, I immediately set out to clean the little area. I had been remiss and leaves had piled up. Once the area was clear I kneeled down and made a formal bow in greeting as I always did, and began my tale of how I met Rein and that we were engaged and that I was happy and well. I finished up by once again bowing and saying goodbye with a promise to bring Rein to _meet_ them soon.

I ran all the way back to Rei's. I was gone for a little more than an hour. I didn't mean to take so long, but I had to tell my parents everything. Once I got back, I went in with a huge smile on my face. "Sorry about that guys, I forgot to do something really important."

"That's okay, here have a drink." said Ami as he handed me a glass of water. "You must have run all the way back here."

I nodded as I drank the water. Once I was finished, I gave Rein a quick hug and confronted my friends without wasting any more time and before Minako and Usagi could bombard me again. "Rein and I have something to share with you." I looked at him and he nodded. "Last night was the most wonderful night in my whole life. Rein and I are engaged."

All the girls squealed and we were immediately mobbed from all sides with hugs and kisses. Minako immediately decided that she would be the wedding coordinator. And that we had to get started on things right away. I just kind of let it slide. I mean we hadn't even set a date yet. We hadn't had a chance to even think that far in advance.

Once all the excitement died down, it was on to the next point of business. Their dinner party and what information they learned.

I know Rein had been waiting patiently, but his anxiety was showing, even though I was the only one noticing it. I asked the gang what they had learned.

They told us about Yukara and how she met Monty. About the death threats and the urn with the picture.

At this point Ami began telling us all of her analysis of the picture. "I was able to discover that this picture was definitely NOT from a crematory. It's more than likely a scrap metal plant. I enhanced the background and found a worker in the background wearing a uniform. Unfortunatly I can't clearly identify the uniform. But I have searched for all the scrap metal locations in a fifty kilometer radius and came up with a list of forty-three. Out of those forty-three, fifteen of them have their own furnaces."

"I have taken those fifteen and divided them up into three groups. I have already given the outers their ones to investigate and the rest we can do. I think the best teams would be Mamoru, Usagi, and Makoto, and Rei, Minako, and I in the other."

"What about me?" asked Rein.

"I think it would be too dangerous and might blow our cover if you came with us. But, there is something you can do. Miss Sinsuifu has asked to meet you." said Ami. "She is still staying at Haruka's so there won't be much worry of you being seen by anyone related to the case."

"Of course. I'd like to meet the woman my brother was to marry. She probably has lots of questions for me as I do of her." he said.

"Well then when are we going to start our sleuthing?" I asked curiously.

"There's no time like the present." replied Rei. "Unless you two have something better to do?"

We both shook our heads. We were both free for the day. Heck we hadn't even made any plans for the rest of the month.

Mamoru spoke, "We can take Rein to Haruka's. It's on the way to one of the locations."

The groups quickly got organized and we were on our way to really begin the investigation.

A/N: Okay, I'm going to stop there for now. I'd like to think I'm on a roll. I don't know if the Scout powers will com into play or not in this fanfic. I really don't know. I do have plans on how it'll end, but as far as getting there…….who know's.

A special thanks to my reviewers: Dancing-Spirit-of-Jupiter, heatqueen, and emerald wings. I hope this chapter meets with your approval.


	14. Chapter 14

A/N: Well here is the next chapter. It was a bit difficult for me to do. I know where I want to end the whole thing, but getting there is the hard part. On another note, I may end up getting chapters out sooner than I think. I sprained my ankle over the weekend and now have a whole lot of time on my hands. (No dancing for me, which is my life.) If I can just get past the little writer's block I have things will be super peachy. I hope you enjoy this chapter, it's not exactly as I wanted it, but well I had issues with life….

**Eyes For Jupiter**

Chapter 14

We arrived at Haruka and Michiru's a half hour later. I was pretty quiet the whole way. I shouldn't be nervous but I was. Nervous and jealous. Yep. Me, jealous of an unknown woman that would be, and I quote, talking to Rein. I put on my best false smile I could muster to meet this lady.

Once inside Michiru introduced us all to Miss Sinsuifu. She was very pretty. Very short though. She was barely taller than Usagi. "Yukara, this is Rein and his fiancé Kino Makoto." said Michiru.

Once small victory for me. I was introduced as the fiancé! Whoot! We both shook her hand and I couldn't help how small and delicate her hands were in mine. Mine were all rough and calloused from my many sparring matched at the dojo, not to mention all the senshi fights. Granted it has been peaceful for a few months. Thank the Gods. But I still wondered if this was the type of woman Rein preferred, small, delicate and seemingly helpless.

We all chatted for a few more minutes when Haruka came out and asked Michiru if they she was ready to go.

"Wait, you're not staying here with them?" I asked suddenly alarmed at the possibility of that woman being left alone with Rein.

"We wanted to start checking out the leads Ami gave us. Besides they'll be fine. Hotaru will be here soon." replied Michiru.

Rein picked up on my discomfort as we all walked to the door. "Hey Angel, don't worry. I promise nothing bad will happen. You will always be mine." He punctuated mine by pointing at my chest. Then he kissed me. And not one of those I'll see you after work kisses. This was a wait until later kiss, if you know what I mean.

I was totally unprepared for that. As he kissed me I forgot where I was and I forgot to breathe. Once he pulled away he whispered in my ear "I love you, don't ever forget that." He turned me around and gave me a slight push and I stumbled forward. Haruka was there to catch me.

"That must have been some kiss to rob the undeniably steady Jupiter of her balance."

I felt my face heat up and Haruka let out a soft giggle. "Come on love bird, Usagi is waiting."

I quickly caught up with the group. Haruka and Michiru were meeting Setsuna at their first location while we were off to ours. I quietly looked over my shoulder at the mansion. Even with Rein's reassuring words, I was still worried. Oh I wasn't worried about him. I trusted him one hundred percent. It was the woman I didn't completely trust. After all, I had only met her minutes ago and was leaving the one person I held most dear, with her.

Inside the Mansion

Rein followed Yukara inside to a small parlor on the first floor. Tea was already waiting for them. Nervous tension filled the room. Rein could feel her eyes on him through her lashes.

Sitting down on an ottoman, Rein was the first to speak. "I'm sorry I startled you."

Yukara looked up slightly confused.

"At the park the other day. I know you saw me there. I'm sorry. It must have been like seeing a ghost."

Realization dawned on her. "At first I did think my heart was playing tricks on me. You look just like him."

Rein let out a small chuckle. "Actually he looks like me. I'm the _older_ brother."

"Would you mind telling me about him? I feel like I only knew a tiny bit of him." asked Yukara.

"Sure." Rein smiled. "What do you want to know?"

"Where did you grow up and go to school?"

"We grew up in a small town in the Midwestern United States. I think the total population there was roughly three thousand something. Nothing compared to Tokyo. Both of us were good students. Top of the class. Monty excelled in foreign language, English and mathematics. I was more of a science and English nerd. His dream was to move to Japan. I thought he was going to become a business interpreter. Last year he graduated college and decided it was time to move, so he packed a few things and came to Japan."

"It must have been hard on you to be separated from him." Replied Yukara.

"Not really." Reminisced Rein. "We were always raised to be individuals. Our Grandmother saw to that. She absolutely abhorred people who dressed up twins in the same thing and made them do the same activities. So being separated was kind of natural for us I guess."

"You sound just like him too, or rather he sounds like you." she smiled timidly.

"Well that has always been our downfall. Whenever someone talks to us over the phone we really can't be told apart. Even our Grandmother had trouble with that from time to time."

"What about your parents? Did they also have trouble?" she asked. "Monty never mentioned them, always your Grandmother."

Rein sat back and thought for a moment. "Our father ran off when Mom got pregnant, and mom died when we were about five. But I don't ever recall her calling me by my brother's name or vice versa. She seemed to always know who was who. I never really thought about it before."

The two remained quiet for a bit. The only sound was when they took a sip of tea. Rein was getting ready to speak when he noticed Yukara's head down. Listening he could hear small sniffles.

He realized that she was crying, so he got up and sat down next to her and put his arm around her to console her. "Shhh, there now. I'll be okay. My friends will find out what happened to him. You don't need to cry."

Yukara quickly turned in his arms and put her arms around him. She looked up to his face and was gradually moving in for a kiss.

"Yukara, I'm not him. I'm not Monty. I can't replace him." Rein stated as he carefully removed her arms from around her neck. "I know you hurt right now, I can give you a little comfort, but I won't be a replacement."

Understanding set into her face. "I'm sorry. You just, just sound so much like him." She stood up. "If you'll excuse me, I think I'll go lay down for a bit. Please make yourself at home."

"Sure." was all Rein could say.


	15. Chapter 15

A/N: Sorry it has taken me so long. I have been distracted with a sprained ankle and many Dr. visits. It sucks, my first ever sprained ankle. I don't wish it on anyone. I don't like how the last chapter ended. Hopefully I can get this chapter like I picture it in my head only time will tell.

**Eyes For Jupiter**

Chapter 15

Rein sat in the living room thinking about his brother. He never once mentioned that he was engaged in any of his letters. Why was that? Yukara seemed like a nice enough girl. She was quiet and beautiful in a generic sort of way. She was the typical Japanese Heiress, with petite features and big brown eyes, brown eyes that reminded him of his own fiancé.

Did Monty really care for Yukara? Back home he never dated anyone remotely like her. He was always into the loud mouthed cheerleader girls. Girls that had a larger bra size than their IQ. Monty never was one to keep a girl for long either. He was known as a player at school, while Rein himself, was a loner.

Thinking back, Rein had a total of five girlfriends in his life. Each of which lasted longer than a year, but never more than two. He never really let them in to his heart. Deep down he knew that they weren't the one for him, but he didn't want to hurt them. In the end they were hurt anyway by his aloofness. Monty on the other hand, had no such trouble ditching a girl. He would just tell them straight out that it was time for him to move on. Monty had to have met his match with Yukara. Rein then thought of a conversation he had with his brother when they were both in college just a couple of years ago.

"Hey Mont!" yelled Rein. "Wait up!" He ran to catch up with his brother to walk home from school.

"What's up Rein?" smiled Monty.

"What the heck did you say to Meghan? She's really pissed at you."

"Was she crying?"

"No. More like fighting mad."

"Hn. It was time to move on." Replied a stoic Monty.

"You weren't even together for a week!" Exclaimed Rein.

Monty had become quiet as they were walking home, which was very unusual for him. Rein took this as a clue that something was bothering his brother. "Hey, you wanna go grab something at Clinton's?"

"Sure." nodded Monty.

They made their way to the old fashioned ice cream parlor that wasn't frequented by the college crowd. It was mainly a hang out for the old folks, which is why the high school crowd never went there. But they had been going there for years to talk about things. It was like their secret refuge from the present.

They sat down at a table and placed their orders. Once that was done Rein, patiently waited for Monty to spill what ever was on his mind.

"Do you believe in soul mates?" Asked Monty.

"I dunno. I guess." Replied Rein. "I never really thought about it. I mean Katie and I are okay together."

"Yea but is she the one? The one that every time you kiss her you get that spark?"

"I like her. I don't want to see her hurt. The sex is fantastic." Smirked Rein. "But now that I really think about it, that's all there is between us. I guess she's more like a friend with benefits."

Monty laughed a bit at Rein. They frequently talked about things like the sex they had with their girlfriends. "Yeah, sex is great. I'm always a fan of it." Monty was then silent for a moment, contemplating his next words carefully. "I feel like here is some one out there for everyone, one soul that's a perfect match to our own." He took in a deep breath and let it out in a sigh. "Every time I start dating a girl it feels like a huge mistake. Sure they're fun and as you said the sex is great, but something is missing. The girls always say they love me, but I have never once told anyone other than family that I loved them back."

Rein sat there listening in silence. Acknowledging in his own head that he actually did understand what Monty was feeling. He had felt it too. Although he did tell girls he loved them, he didn't mean it in the love, love sort of way.

Monty continued, "I've decided that after graduation I'm going to go to Japan."

Rein looked up shocked. "I didn't even know you were even thinking about it."

"I know I didn't say anything and I'm sorry. I didn't want you or Gramms to push me one way or another. I wanted to make the decision without any inside influence."

"I know what you mean. Gramms can be a bit pushy."

"A bit?" asked Monty.

"Okay you got me she is a dominator. Heck she's the reason we came to the local college and didn't go off somewhere. But deep down, I think she is just afraid to lose us too. We're all she has left." Replied Rein.

"I know. And that's why I didn't tell anyone." Once again he lapsed into silence sipping on his cherry cola. "I've been offered an internship in a company in Japan. It's one of the top ten in Japan."

"That's fantastic! But Gramms is gonna flip! I don't think she ever thought of either of us moving so far away. When do you have to be there?"

"A month after we graduate. I was hoping that you and Gramms would want to come and help me settle in. I know you don't have anything lined up as far as work." Said Monty.

"Are you insinuating that I'm lazy?" Rein gave the hairy eyeball to his brother.

"Not at all, you just like to take your time on things." Laughed Monty.

Rein began laughing too. His laziness was always a long family joke between the two. If you want something done right away, ask Monty. If it can wait a while, ask Rein.

They both finished their drinks and decided it was time to head home. Rein looked at his brother. "I take it you need me there to back you up when you talk to the warlord?"

"The back up would be greatly appreciated as always." Laughted Monty.

Monty was reused out of his memories by a hand on his shoulder. He turned to see Yukara smiling down at him. But something wasn't right. Her eyes were all glassy. Her Pupils dilated.

"Yukara, what are you doing?"

"I missed you so much Monty. I can't believe you're back." She reached a hand out and wrapped it around is neck and tried to pull him down into a kiss.

It was then that Rein noticed that 1. she had been drinking, and 2. had only a very sheer kimono-like robe on. Rein gently pried her hands off of him, and tried to reason with her.

"Yukara I am not Monty. Remember? I'm his twin brother Rein."

"No you're not. I recognize my Monty. You are him. He doesn't have a brother. He would have mentioned it if he had."

Rein knew better than to be shocked by her words. Monty never talked about his family with others unless they asked. Hell, he was the exact same way. Most of their lives were too painful to bring up so they just didn't. "Sorry to disappoint you, but I am not Monty."

This latest denial still didn't faze her. She was too out of it. "What the hell did you drink?" asked Rein.

"I just had a couple shots of bourbon. It makes me braver."

Bourbon isn't all you had. Thought Rein. Before he could ask her what else she had taken, she started to unzip his pants. "Whoa. Hold on there a second." Rein suddenly realized that she was not going to listen to reason so he had to do something he never thought he would ever have to do.

"I'm sorry I have to do this. I hope that you can forgive me." I hope I can forgive myself he thought. With that, he raised his open hand and slapped her across her cheek.

The sudden impact stopped her in her tracks. Her eyes grew round in shock then closed as she collapsed into a drug induced sleep on the floor.

Rein quickly check to make sure he didn't do any damage. He didn't want to slap her, but she was obviously too drugged up to know what she was doing. Determining that there was no substantial damage, just a reddened cheek, he sighed in relief. He then picked her up to take her back to her room.

He got her in bed and covered her up. On the night stand was a bottle of half empty pills. He picked up the bottle and took it with him. She didn't need any more of the pills.

With that he decided it was time for him to go home. He had enough of Monty's fiancé. All he wanted now was to wrap his arms around his Angel and tell her he loved her to the depths of his soul.

A/N: Whew. That took a lot out of me! It was a very difficult chapter to write. I originally wanted to include some of the other groups, but this one came out instead. LOL ah well, on to the next chapter. I hope from here on out it will be more action packed, but I just really don't know. I'm horrible at writing fighting scenes, so I may have to enlist a bit of help from a friend. As always I hope I didn't disappoint. Please read & review.


	16. Chapter 16

Eyes For Jupiter

**Eyes For Jupiter**

Chapter 16

Mamoru, Usagi and I went to investigate the companies on our list. The first three were duds. One company wasn't even operating any more as it was bought out by a development corporation and was soon to be torn down and replaced by a high rise business district. The two other duds were just what they were said to be, scrap metal recycling companies.

We had yet to arrive at the fourth company on the list. We arrived and donned our identities. Mamoru and Usagi were inspectors and I was an intern working for them. We arrived to find the place closed up tight. It looked as if no one had been there in quite some time. We managed to squeeze in through a hole we found in the fence that surrounded the building.

Everywhere we looked there were abandoned cars and debris that had to be from one of the many earthquakes that so frequently hit Japan. We were not really being careful, when Mamoru suddenly ducked down and we followed his lead. There were two men emerging from the building in front of us. I couldn't see them clearly from my vantage point, but the quick glimpse I got was that they didn't belong.

The two men got into a car and left. I noticed Mamoru jotting down something in the notebook he'd been carrying. "I got the license plate number. We'll have Ami check it out when we get back," said Mamoru.

We continued up to the building carefully. Looking in the windows was useless. They were painted black.

"I think we need to contact the others," said Mamoru. "Something about this place doesn't seem right."

Just as we were turning the corner to go back the way we had come, a car turned into the lot. Luck was on our side, we were out of sight before the driver got out and opened up the passenger door. Out stepped a sharp dressed man and he escorted out a richly dressed woman.

"What is a woman like her doing in a place like this?" I asked Mamoru.

"I don't know," he said as he lowered his camera. "It's yet another thing to ask Ami to look into."

We got back to Haruka and Michru's relatively quickly. I was anxious to see Rein again. I wanted to make sure he was alright. I didn't like leaving him alone with her.

No one answered the door when we arrived, so we let ourselves in. I yelled for Rein, but nobody answered. "That's strange. Rein said he'd be here when we got back."

"Maybe he went for a walk?" suggested Usagi.

"Yeah, that could be," I said and sat down on the settee to wait for the others to return. I was really worried, but I didn't want to let it show. What happened to make him leave? What if he left for good? I looked down at my ring finger at the ring he gave me the night before. It was beautiful and perfect. It wasn't an ordinary engagement ring. I knew it was his mother's at one time. The ring itself was the stem of a rose that wrapped around my finger. In the middle of the blooming rose was a small pink diamond.

I felt someone sit down next to me. I looked over and it was Usagi. She took my left hand and looked at my engagement ring. "It's very pretty," she said. "I know you're worried about Rein, so why don't you go on home. We'll let you know what's going on here when everyone else arrives."

"Thanks Usagi."

With that, I was out the door and headed home. It took me ten minutes to get to the nearest train station and another ten riding on it to get to the stop closest to my place. From there it was a quick five minute walk home. But I decided to stop at the cellular shop first. No more not knowing where the other is. I picked us both up new phones. I had never had one before. I never really needed one that was what the Scout communicators were for.

I made it up to my apartment and there was Rein sitting next to the door with his head leaning back against the wall and eyes closed. He looked like he was asleep. I was just standing there watching him.

"Are you just going to stare at me all day or are we gonna go in?" said Rein.

"I would like to do both," I said. "I'll never get tired of looking at you."

All the sudden he jumped up and grabbed me. I let out a surprised squeak and the next thing I knew he was kissing me with so much passion I totally forgot we were in the hall. My next door neighbor took that opportunity to make an appearance. "You should not be doing that in the hall Miss Kino."

My face instantly felt hot. Yet again Rein managed to make me blush. "Gomen nasai Mrs. Nakamura. We were just headed in."

I quickly unlocked the door and we both went in. After I shut the door, Rein began his assault on my senses again. He was kissing and nibbling my ear and neck. His hands roamed all over my body. He was making me hot down to my core.

Somehow we made it to the bedroom. I don't recall either of us losing our clothes, but we did. We landed together on the bed and he continued caressing me. His hand went down to the junction of my thighs and when he touched me there I thought I would die. He was teasing me with his slow touches. When he kissed my nipple I almost leapt off the bed. He just chuckled and then began to suckle one breast while his hand kept up it's ministrations below.

"God I need you so bad," murmured Rein.

"Then do what you will, just don't stop," I pleaded.

He immediately let out a growl and took possession of me in one swift thrust. Our union was primitive, rough and very dramatic. My only goal was to feel. And feeling I was. He was pumping into me like there was no tomorrow. I was meeting his every thrust with my own hips. Intense need drove us both before the dam was released and I felt the stars falling down in wave upon wave of sheer ecstasy. Once my release came, Rein followed within moments.

Spent, he collapsed on top of me. I hugged him to me, reluctant to let him go even for a minute. He just felt so good.

"Am I crushing you?" he asked.

"No. I quite like it here."

He let out a small laugh and rolled over pulling me with him. I was now on top.

"I'm sorry if I hurt you," he said.

I looked into his eyes and saw a bit of fear and pain in them. "Hey, you didn't hurt me. I'm a lot tougher than I look," I said. "But I am curious as to what brought this on. Not that I didn't like it, as a matter of fact, I could get use to this."

"Let's just say that I'm not my brother and Miss Sinsuifu kept mistaking me for him. I'm afraid I had to get tough with her and I feel terrible about it and it made me miss you. I love you Mao-Angel."

"It couldn't have been that bad," I replied.

"It was a disaster and I don't really care to talk about it anymore. I'd rather be discussing happier things, like us together just like this." And then he kissed me again, but before we could get much further, my communicator beeped in the living room.

"Rein I have to get that. It's the scout communicator." I quickly put back on my clothes and answered the call. It was Rei telling me that they needed me to hurry up and get back over to Haruka's they had found something. I asked her if Yukara was still there. I knew that Rein would probably not want to deal with her again. Rei told me that Michiru had just left to take her home. I told her we'd be there in an hour.


	17. Chapter 17

Eyes For Jupiter

**Eyes For Jupiter**

Chapter 17

Rein put up a small argument about going, but when I told him Yukara had left, he was more than willing to go back.

"Oh and I also got you something today," I said as I dug into my purse and handed him his new cell phone and the spare key to my or rather, our apartment. "I also got me a cell phone. I was worried today when you weren't at Haruka and Michiru's."

We quickly got ourselves together and left. We arrived about forty-five minutes after Rei called. Michiru and Haruka were back as well as everyone else.

"Rein," said Michiru. "Yukara wanted me to tell you she was sorry. She didn't say why, but I got a feeling that she was embarrassed about something."

"Um, yeah, thanks," said Rein. He quickly dropped the subject.

"What's going on guys?" I asked.

Ami quickly spoke up. "We found a lead. One of the factories is actually a front for something else. We're not sure exactly for what though. We have been watching the place for the last hour and several well known business exec's have been seen going in and out of there. Haruka knows a few of them. I'm still trying to get more information on who owns the place." She kept typing on her computer.

We looked at Haruka for confirmation.

"Yes I do know one of them," said Haruka. "And just recently I was contacted by an acquaintance about a business deal. He didn't divulge much information at the time, but he said it could make me a lot of money in a relatively short amount of time. I told him that I would have to think about it and I'd get back to him. It just so happened that one of the people seen coming out of the building was him."

"So what are we going to do now?" I asked.

"I just called him and told him I was interested in his proposition."

"But what if it has nothing to do with my brother?" asked Rein.

"It's the only lead we have right now, so we'll follow up on that and see where it takes us," replied Haruka.

"Bingo," said Ami. "The owner of the building is Hayashi Masato. He is the current President of Wild Winds Corporation."

"Haruka, Wild Winds is owned by Yukara," said Michiru.

"So what is the connection between this friend of yours and Hayashi?" asked Rein.

"Got it," said Ami. "Sato was recently hired by Wild Winds to head up a new research department within the company. But I can't find what they research. But there are a few more names connected with it. Takakashi Ren, Nakamura Hideki, Kinjino Yuu and Masao Shinji."

"Wait what was the next to last name?" asked Rein.

I glanced at him and noticed that he tensed up, like he was expecting something to jump out at him. I placed my hand on his to silently reassure him. He squeezed my hand and then put his arm around my shoulders.

"It was Kinjino Yuu," replied Ami.

"It can't be," said Rein.

I gave him a questioning look.

"Kinjino was our Grandmother's maiden name. Yuu was her son that died shortly after birth. It's silly, but the name was a secret way of letting each other know something was up. If we wanted to get out of a situation, we would fake a call from our friend Kinjino Yuu or say we had to meet up with him. But come on, this is Japan, how many Kinjino Yuu's are out there. Probably thousands," claimed Rein.

"True, but this one showed up just after your brother disappeared," said Ami. "I can't find any information on him prior to March 21st. No birth records, no driving records and no passport or even an application for one. The only thing that I do show is a home address."

"Where's it at?" I asked.

"It's one of Wild Winds properties in Downtown Tokyo. It doesn't give an apartment number just the building," said Ami.

"I think it's time we do some more snooping," said Minako. "I love being a private eye!"

I stopped to look at Rein for a minute. I knew what he was thinking. Once again he was going to be left behind all because he looked like his brother. It was then that I remembered Usagi's pen. "Hey Usagi, will your pen work on Rein?"

"I don't see why not," she replied. "Let's try it!" She reached into her dimensional pocket and pulled out her transformation pen that came in handy so long ago. The key words were said, and in a dazzling display of light, Rein was no longer the spitting image of his brother. Instead, he had dark hair and eyes, much like my own.

"That is going to take some getting use to," I said.

"Makoto, he looks more like your brother than your boyfriend," squealed Minako.

I lead Rein to a mirror so he could see himself. "Oh wow," he said. "This isn't permanent, is it?"

I smiled and reassured him that it wasn't. "We used to use that pen all the time while investigating things. But luckily, we haven't had the need to use it or our own powers lately."

"We probably shouldn't use my name either," he said. "Just call me Ryuu." He said with a wink. "I always like that name ever since I met a guy in the airport with it."

I smiled at him and a snort escaped, which caused everyone to laugh.

We all decided to go snooping around the complex. We agreed that Rein, or rather Ryuu and I would pose as prospective tenants, with Haruka as our broker, while the others looked around the building.

It took us about thirty minutes to arrive at the building. Before we even left, Haruka called the building to confirm that there were indeed vacancies and to let them know that she had some clients that were interested in maybe purchasing an apartment. She was told that they could meet at any time.

We arrived separately from the others. They waited ten more minutes before leaving. We were met with the building superintendent. He seemed like a nice enough man. I wasn't really paying attention to what he was saying. My focus was on the people coming and going from the place. I managed to nod at the appropriate times and the super didn't seem to mind that I wasn't in the least, paying attention.

He was leading us on a guided tour of the common areas of the building. The front lobby was large and anyone could enter at anytime. There were three sets of elevators. Two were open for any one to use. The third set was monitored by bellboys of some type. To me they looked more like bouncers from a bar.

"What's the deal with the secured elevators?" I discreetly asked Haruka, who in turn posed the question to our guide. He informed us that those elevators were strictly for the use the company that owned the building, mentioning that they had several celebrities that stayed here quite often and required the extra security.

Our tour proceeded to the mail area where all the mail was kept. Occupants could come at anytime of the day or night to collect their mail. It was much like a post office with hundreds of post boxes lining the walls. I scanned for names that I might recognize, but none jumped out at me.

"Darling," I whined to Rein. "Can we see one of the apartments? I absolutely adore the building. Its location is perfect for both of us, I just hope the floor plan is as marvelous as the building."

"Of course dear."

Rein turned and asked the man if we could see one of the apartments. He quickly agreed and we were just about to head up to the twelfth floor when we spotted him. He had just exited the secured elevators. Unmistakably it was Rein's brother, but he didn't seem like Rein at all. His eyes were not the same. They seemed hollow somehow, like he was a shell of himself, kind of the way Rein looked when I first set my eyes upon his.

I was quick to make an excuse. "Ryuu, honey."

He pulled his gaze away from his brother's retreating form. "Yes dear?"

"I don't feel well at all. I think it's the morning sickness again."

Rein turned to the man and asked if we could reschedule to see the apartment another day. He replied that this particular building was not for families. But that the company had others that were. Rein nodded and said that Haruka would be in touch to make the necessary appointments.

We quickly left the building as fast as we could with out raising suspicion. Once we were in the privacy of Haruka's car I contacted Ami.

"We've found him," I said.

**Author's Note: This was perhaps the most difficult chapter for me to write. I have never written a story as complicated as this one. Heck I have never really written anything worth a damn. I sincerely hope you have enjoyed this chapter. I know I left a cliff hanger, but hang in there! I am bound & determined to finish this!**


End file.
